Break Us or Make Us
by BadCookie
Summary: Sequel to 'The Kiss that Started it All'. Finn and Rachel enter into junior year with the past threatening to raise it's ugly head and effect their future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: Hello Chummies! I'm back quickly! Only because I had a few fresh ideas, and more for the next few chapters. Most people hate introductions, but I like doing it, as it all planned out! **_

_**Anyway, as promised the sequel to The Kiss That Started It All. This chapter may seem like a filler, but hopefully you pick up on the subtle hints. **_

_**As always, REVIEW! **_

_**Xx**_

This time last year he walked into school alone. Knowing that in a few minutes he would have to find Quinn and ask her how the last week of her summer was as she spent it in the Hampton's with her family. He was stuck in a miserable routine which involved football and fake friends and his controlling girlfriend. This year couldn't be more different. He walked down the halls with his beautiful, tiny, talented, diva girlfriend held tightly at his side, a smile plastered on both their faces.

The two of them had been inseparable all summer. Finn went on the Berry family weekend to Columbus and Rachel joined the Hudson's and Hummel's for a week at the beach. A new experience for Finn, the only holiday he'd been on was football camp as his mom couldn't afford for them to go away. However she'd found love in Kurt's dad part way through last school year which really changed things. It was weird for Finn at first, he acted out a bit, but nothing nearly half as bad as the Beth situation. But in the end she thinks he likes having a brother, no matter how many times Kurt has tried to teach him to cleanse and exfoliate.

If they were being honest their sophomore year had been a roller-coaster of emotions and obstacles and new faces after another. First there was the surprise arrival of a one Jesse St James, someone Finn despised from the second he saw the way he eyes Rachel. Turns out he had every right not to trust the boy. He was only a pawn for a greater plan, Rachel's mom. The quarterback had spent a few nights with Rachel crying into his arms about her. How the woman thought she wanted a relationship then changing her mind and leaving Rachel hanging time and time again. It was his turn to be the rock in the relationship, just like she had been for him. And it was nice to be there for her, to show her that no matter how hard times got he wasn't going to run away. It was also fun to have a yelling match against Jesse when he kept saying his intentions were never to hurt Rachel, and he learnt to love her a little bit. It was also nice to have Puck at his side when the two of them showed the curly haired-broadway-boy no one messes with Rachel. They only screwed with the guy, broke into his BMW and fixed the CD to play Barbie Girl for hours on end, and they may have glued toilet paper and pencils to his designer boots in class without him knowing. Either way everyone was pretty sure Jesse wasn't coming back.

Then there was Finn's end to an already traumatic year. Quinn going into labour at Regionals. Despite it being months since he found out about Beth not being his, it still hit a nerve and for the first time since the whole situation began he had to face it alone. Rachel decided to stay and watch Vocal Adrenaline. He didn't really know why he went to the hospital with a screaming Quinn and the rest of his team, he knew it would be hard, but in a way maybe it was to get closure. And he really needed to be there for Puck, despite what had gone down between them they managed to reform a friendship.

Whatever happened last year was now in the past, Beth was adopted and hopefully out of his life for good, or would be in the future a little more considering Rachel's mom was now her adoptive mother. But Rachel wasn't too keen to have Shelby as a massive part of her life, just someone she could go to if that need ever came about. The two of them had spent their summer in a little world of their own, a Finchel bliss. They'd done everything they wanted and more. And now it was time to get back to school, back to work and back to winning sectionals and then regionals and hopefully nationals.

He gave Puck a heads up as they passed him, flirting with some cheerleader. It was safe to say as soon as Beth was adopted both Quinn and Puck wanted to get back to their old selves which was a shame, they made honest people of each other, but it seemed reputation meant more to them at this point in their young lives. Quinn wanted to be head cheerleader and Puck wanted to be a sex shark. It was clear Puck was on the right track, but who knows what Quinn had tucked up her sleeve to get back on top.

The girl at his side stopped at her locker and wrapped her ams round his neck, dragging him down for a kiss, but not her usual quick peck which is what Finn usually received in public, this was a full on hot, passionate kiss. He almost yelped when he felt her tongue swipe delicately across his bottom lip, and never someone to deny Rachel anything, he complied allowing her entrance.

"Oh please! Would you two save it for when you crawl back to your cave?! You literally reek of sex. I could smell it from a mile away," the sassy Latina call down the corridor as she approached with Brittany hot on her heels.

Rachel pulled away, smiling at the way Finn was still taken aback with her daring act. She blushed and cuddled back into his side. She's been very affectionate lately, not that minded, it was just when she wanted to have sex when he knew his mom and Burt would be back any minute, that he was confused. It was about the second week of summer break and they both decided they wanted to move the relationship to a completely new and different level. It was messy and he didn't last long, which in a way he was thankful for as Rachel seemed to be in pain the entire time and he hated seeing her cry. When they tried again a few days after she was still hurting, a little, but said she enjoyed it. It wasn't until their third time that she started to seem to get really into it. The little noises she made were enough to send him over the edge. However the magical moment was on the fourth try. They were in his bedroom and Carole and Burt had taken Kurt to seen his grandma, so Finn said he'd stay home that weekend. They wasted no time and that afternoon he had Rachel naked on his bed screaming his name as she finally came. She was so excited that the rest of the weekend was spent trying out various places through out the house, her personal favourite being the washing machine, and his kitchen counter. For the rest of the summer they could barely keep their hands off each other. And for Finn it was pretty perfect. For the last few weeks though, Rachel seemed to be more desperate than him and would be grinding her hips into his at every chance she got, "Santana, not so loud! But, yes. Finn and I are no longer virgins and have participated in the act of love making over the summer."

"You make it sound so dull," she scoffed at Rachel before directly addressing Finn, "now Finny, are you sure you did it properly this time?" She patronised, "did you're little submarine enter Rachel's harb-"

"Yes! Yes it did!" He cut her off in a harsh whisper so she would stop embarrassing them.

"Well, finally you learnt the mechanics of it all, congrats! Now come on, Berry, I need girl talk before first period and to reapply my gloss."

"I ate it off," Brittany finally chirped in.

"Shh, Britt. Come on," Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and tried pulling her away, "let go of gigantor," she took a step in the direction of the girls bathroom and both Finn and Rachel looked at her with eyebrows raised, "that's a good girl," she patronised.

He looked down at her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, "I'll see you later, babe."

"Lunch?"

"Sure, I'll be right here, promise. You'll see me waiting."

"You better be, I'm already starving so I won't wait for you," she teased and finally let go of his hand and was dragged towards the girl's bathroom.

"My God, you two are possibly the worst couple I have ever had to witness kissing in public! Were you planning on eating him?" Santana said as the bathroom door closed behind them and both cheerleaders immediately went to the mirrors to look over their appearance.

"I'm sorry if me showing affection of my boyfriend offended you," Rachel snapped back as she entered a stool which took the Latina by surprise.

"Someone is touchy today, I was just saying-"

"Well next time maybe keep your thoughts to yourself." The three of them fell silent and Rachel went about her business and the two cheerleaders shared amused glances at the diva's sudden change of mood. Everyone in glee club was used to Rachel's mood swings, but they'd thought she'd mellowed a little since being in a relationship, but apparently today angry Rachel was back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning," Santana finally said as Rachel flushed and reappeared, washing her hands.

"I'm just really tired, and been feeling a little sick lately, but you can't tell Finn I'm ill. He'll just fuss and tell me to rest, when I've never missed a day of school in my life and I don't plan on doing it now," she took a quick look at her reflection and tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled, "plus I have solos to perform. We lost at regionals and I don't plan on doing it again," the small brunette looked expectantly at the other girls who just nodded and burst out laughing as Rachel turned her back to dry her hands.

"Whatever you say, hobbit. Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favour," the diva turned back round to face them as Santana continued with a small plea in her eye, "can you please spy on Quinn for me and find out what she's up to? I know she'll want my spot at head cheerleader and I know Q is ruthless. If I talk to her she'll know something is up, and same if Britt did...also I don't think Brittany understands the concept of spying."

"I told you I don't believe in it! However I can offer Lord Tubbington's help, he secretly works for CSI, he told me," the blonde said with such conviction it was impossible to laugh, and you could only silently pity her and carry on your own conversation.

"Whatever you say, Hun. But Rachel...will you?"

"She hates me!"

"So? You have this annoying ability to irritate people she's bound to slip up and she won't suspect a thing! Please Rachel, I wouldn't be asking unless I was really desperate...really, really desperate."

"Oh thanks! Nice to see I mean so much to you!"

He rested his head against the cold metal of the locker as he waited. His tummy rumbled and he pulled a face as people past him, excitedly making their way to the cafeteria. She was five minutes late. Rachel was never late. This was the first time ever, and she had to choose to be running behind when he really needed his lunch.

"Rachel's in the bathroom," a soft voice said from beside him. He hadn't even noticed the girl open her locker, currently her hand was hidden by the door, but Finn could recognise that voice from anywhere, "she said to go and save her a seat. She needed to...freshen up."

He looked quizzically in her direction and she slammed the locker shut to reveal a head of full blonde hair, "really?"

"Why would I lie to you Finn? Haven't I done that enough?" And with that, Quinn strutted off down the corridor leaving Finn alone and confused.

Rachel slid onto the bench next to him a minute or so after he'd sat down. He liked the glee table more than the jocks. It was smaller, sure, but it was rare that Brittany and Santana sat with them, they'd normally be on the cheerleader's table at the centre of the room next to the jock's which is normally where you'd find Puck and Mike, so there was plenty of room of the six of them and occasionally Quinn. Their little table was tucked neatly into the comer of the room, with just enough light. "Where have you been? I was waiting ages, then Quinn told be to get lunch."

"I was in the bathroom, can't a girl pee?" She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and Kurt pulled a face. Unfortunately for him, he'd had to put up with Finn and Rachel's 'cuteness' for the majority of the summer, he contemplated drowning himself when the two were 'play fighting' in the sea.

"Did you at least wash your hands?" He asked trying to keep his eyes on his food and not the display in front of him.

"Of course, cleanliness is key," the small brunette opened up her box of salad she'd packed that morning, but her stomach rumbled more looking at the lean green leaves. Without even thinking about it, her hand reached across and stole a fry from Finn's plate. He frowned and pouted, but didn't say anything. It wasn't like he was against sharing food, but when he was super hungry it wasn't appreciated. However no on else seemed to notice, and Rachel just carried on like nothing had happened. It wasn't until she stole a couple more a few minutes later that he dropped his fork in annoyance, catching the attention of the entire table, "what?" She chucked at his childish behaviour.

"You!"

"What about me?" Kurt and Mercedes eyes were darting from male to female as the exchange took place.

"Stop eating my food! I chose the cheeseburger and fries, not you. Just...eat your salad. You always have salad and tell me off for eating so 'unhealthily', why are you being a hippopotamus?"

Kurt squirted out half a mouthful of water as Rachel glared at Finn, her slight amusement instantly disappearing, "a what?!"

"You know, you tell someone not to do something when you do it anyway."

"A hypocrite, Finn, you mean hypocrite."

"Whatever, just stop eating my food! I'm a growing boy!"

"What a charming boyfriend you are," she snapped back grabbing a few more fries and eating them slowly for added effect, "what are you going to do about it?"

Without a moments hesitation he grabbed her rosy red apple and took a large bite from it, making the rest of the table try and hide their laughter as the couple continued to bicker. Rachel features stiffened as her boyfriend chewed loudly making 'yummm' noises, with his mouth open so that some of the juice ran down his chin, "so tasty," he mumbled with his mouth still full of the fruit.

It was taking a lot at this point for her not to throw a hissy fit. Not only had she just got her appetite back for the day, but now he was stealing her food and rubbing it in her face. It was only an apple, but she's been looking forward to it all day and Finn had to just come along and ruin it. Before she broke down into tears in front of every one, she grabbed the remaining fries and threw them at his lap, getting up from her seat. Without even packing up her lunchbox, Rachel stormed out of the cafeteria in true Rachel Berry fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: Hola! Loving writing this at the moment, so I've already got the next chapter done! I'm holding it hostage until I think it's time to release :) **_

_**I don't mean to make Quinn a bitch, I actually love her as a character until about season 3, I love Di, she makes Quinn :) **_

_**anyway...REVIEW! Please and thank you.**_

_**Xx**_

She refused to move from her spread eagle position on her bed for the rest of the evening. Thank god there wasn't a glee rehearsal after school, because she was too tired to do anything other than to perhaps roll over in a minute or two. She'd also set her self the challenge of ignoring Finn all afternoon. Rachel was still fuming from his little stunt earlier at lunch and wasn't going to forgive him quickly, not matter what he thought. She lasted through English not speaking a word to him, which considering the summer they'd had was pretty good going despite his constant plea and little notes passed across the table to get her attention. Every time she looked up there was a new note at her side and he looked at her with a dopy, hopeful smile on his face, it was almost enough to make her crack, but then she'd remember her poor apple and just push the paper back at him.

It was still early due to her early return, but it was only the first day back so she didn't have homework, and her dads wouldn't be back until diner which was hours away. Normally she'd use this time productively and use this opportunity to practice a few scales or tidy her room, but today the small brunette was just too tired to even move, and slowly her eyelids drooped. She snuggled up to her pillow and slowly drifted off into a sleep.

"Rach? Rach," he whispered shaking her shoulder lightly not wanting to startle her, only wake her. It probably wasn't nice to wake her up when she looked to peaceful, but he'd technically broken into his house for a reason so he couldn't just stare at her for another ten minutes when there was business to attend to, "babe, wake up."

A groan escaped her lips and she tried to turn away from the person sitting besides her on the bed, "no! Sleeping." It wasn't like Rachel to use simple one word sentences, but he's learnt through their time together she may be a morning person, but wake her up from sleep and she needed a minute to adjust.

He chuckled and lay down next to her, letting her roll close to him and rest her head on his chest. Automatically his hand went to her long, chocolate brown hair and be stroked through it; fingers sliding easily through the silkiness, "okay, just listen. I want to apologise for eating your apple-" she grunted in response, "but you have to admit you over reacted as well!" This was met by a sharp jab of disapproval in his side, "okay, fine, it was all my fault. Anyway, you left your lunchbox so I brought that back for you, and I put an apple in it. A different one, so it doesn't have a chunk out of it, as an apology." He bent his neck down to have a look at her face, her expression was always a good indication of the way he'd handled a situation, and despite her eyes being closed and appearing asleep, he didn't miss the small smile creep across her face, "do you forgive me?"

She allowed his to wait for her response, letting his sit in anticipation before giving in and waking up for him. An arm wrapped tightly round his middle as she clung into him and nodded into his chest, "I forgive you. Of course I do. I love you."

"I love too, so much! You amazing even if you stole half my lunch," he joked, hoping she wouldn't take him too seriously.

"That was uncalled for. And I expect another apology," she sat up now, off his body but with her arms on his shoulders, pushing him down against the headboard.

"Oh really? How do you want me to do that," after the holiday they'd had, Finn and come to know and love the look in her eye. Eyes immediately becoming dilated and lips ever so slightly parted making them pouty and irresistible. Sometime he couldn't understand how she could go from being mad and not talking to him one minute, then completely turned on the next. It was exciting yet confusing, and to most people so unlike the Rachel Berry they knew, but really she was like a sex kitten. And the last few weeks had had him breathless and exhorted but for all the right reasons.

"I can think of a few ways," she teased, throwing one leg over his thighs so she could straddle his legs, her head ducking down to whisper in his ear, "and I think you can too."

She had put him in an impossible situation. No matter how hot, and sexy she was right now, and how turned on she made him feel, he was aching and completely wiped out from football practice, "Rachel...baby," he moan lightly as he felt her begin to grind her pantie core against his crotch, arousing the growing bulge in his jeans, "I really want to-"

"So why not?" Her hands moved to grip the head board and with more force she trust herself down on him.

Her breast where at the perfect eye level, and her blouse was so low cut that he could see right down it. Finn don't know if it was a new bra or the top which had made them look bigger that day, but right now, seeing them almost bursting out of the fabric he thanked his lucky stars. It's not like Rachel's boobs hadn't always been awesome, it's just recently they were even more awesome. He could see her cinnamon tinted nipple peeping out of the cup and begging for his attention. Slowly, he raised his hands from the bed and slid them under her top, untucking it from the waistband of her skirt and finally reached her breast. He didn't want to rush into anything, especially as he knew her parents would be home soon, so he was a gentleman and only fondled through the bra. But due to the inadequacy of the bra, and the poor job it was doing of covering her boobs, he was sure that his hand was covering more than the bra.

And little whimper escaped her, the second his hands made contact with the skin of her breast, "gentle, gentle, gently," she wined. Finn slowed down his actions, and applied less pressure as he squeezed and massaged, "better, that's good." As a reward for listening to her direction she kissed his lips, sucking his bottom lip between her teeth. Despite how bad she was red him in that moment, her breast had felt sore and didn't want the full attention he gave them.

"Rach? Sweetie? We're home!"

She moaned in frustration on hearing her papa call from downstairs and Finn's hand detached themselves from her body, leaving her agitated, "sorry, baby," he whispered, pecking her flustered cheek.

"We'll be down in a minute," she called back, climbing off her boyfriend and straightening out her top as Finn worked on repositioning himself in his jeans, "you okay?" Rachel took a shy look at the slight bulge in his pant, no doubt the arrival of her parents took care of half the problem.

"I'm good, don't worry. We better get down stairs," he nodded towards the door, sitting up from the bed.

"Is Finn up there?" Her daddy called.

"Yes," she replied a little worried about their response. Although the three men had got along well over the summer, she still worried about how protective they were of her.

There was a few seconds of silence before her daddy called back, "is he staying for diner? I promise there is limited rabbit food."

Rachel looked over at Finn who shrugged and answered for himself, "as long as there is some of the really good ice cream for dessert!"

"Oh! Yes please!" Rachel added and crawled over to him, wrapping her arms round his neck from behind.

"I'll see what I can do," her papa said.

"How did you even get in here anyway?" Finally addressing him without her fathers in conversation.

"Rach, I snuck in like...five time over the summer, I know where you Berry clan keep the spare key."

"We might as well just give you the key."

Diner went like it did every other time Finn stayed. They ate and joked, and normally a small sing-song would start after dessert. Then they'd all retire to the living room where her fathers would put on a movie. However instead of Finn living after the film was over, Rachel had fallen asleep with her head on his lap. She awoke the next day on top of her covers of the bed, still clothed from the night before, with the addition of Finn's leatherman jacked covering her top half and keeping her warm enough.

After a quick exchange with Finn at her lock in the morning, Rachel found herself feeling that same nausea she had been for the past few weeks. It must have been a bug she'd picked up, maybe from when she was at the coast with the Hudson-Hummel clan, or when she was in Columbus. Either way it was starting to annoy her, having to constantly run to the bathroom in the mornings, not being able to keep her breakfast down.

This morning she found herself in such a rush, that there was no time to check the bathroom was clear as she dropped her books outside the stool and hurled herself at the toilet just in time. Rachel hated being sick, it always make her throat sore and there was no time for a sore throat with her lifestyle which evolved round her singing talent. It would hinder any solo she auditioned for.

She hugged the toilet for a minute or so after the wave of nausea had passed, just to be sure. When she felt strong enough to stand she tried to find balance on shaky legs and exited the stool, which is when she head the toilet next to hers flush and the last person she wanted to see in her weakened state walked out of the stool, "sounded like you had fun."

Rachel grabbed a paper towel and dabbed delicately at her mouth, "very funny," she said dryly, looking at her pale reflection in the mirror.

Quinn exhaled, a smug smile appearing on her face as she continued to eye the brunette, "you were sick yesterday too, around lunch."

The diva turned to quickly look at her, a look of disgust on her face, "have you been spying on me?!"

The ex cheerleader sniggered and approached the sink next to Rachel to wash her hands, "please. I have better things to do with my time than document your bathroom comings and goings."

Rachel suddenly became alert, remembering what Santana had asked of her yesterday, "and what 'things' are those?" She tried desperately to sound casual, "I mean since you no longer have to worry about the baby."

"Berry, just stop," the blonde turned off the tap and looked directly at her, "I know what you're doing and it won't work. I know Santana is on my back, and I know she's turned you into one of her little bitches. Trust me when I say she doesn't give a shit about you."

Her words hit the Jewish girl hard. Of course she knew Santana had a reputation of Queen bitch to up hold, but the past year she thought that a part of her had changed or surfaced. A caring side which only a selected few got to see. Santana had become her friend, more than that, best friend. But here she was still holding a little doubt in her loyalty, all because of a few words Quinn had said, "she's not like that," she said quietly, but loud enough for Quinn to hear.

"Oh really, does she know your 'ill'?"

"Yes! I told her yesterday."

"And what did she say or do about it?" Rachel thought back, nothing. Santana had said and done nothing when she'd told both her and Britt about the sickness she'd experienced over the last few weeks. She didn't even ask if she was okay. Unsurprisingly Quinn picked up on the way Rachel's expression dropped and she looked down at her feet in embarrassment, "thought so."

Feeling a lot more exposed, emotionally and physically with Quinn's judging eyes baring down on her, Rachel wanted to just disappear, but she couldn't find it in herself to move from her point in the bathroom as the blonde looked her up and down, "you should think about joining the Cheerios."

"Last year you told me I was too ugly to join."

She laughed coldly, "oh yeah! Well, maybe you should think about doing something more to shift that summer weight. I mean, maybe not Cheerios, but something, then perhaps you won't be bullied constantly and your boyfriend might find you attractive and Santana might stop using you," there was a pause as Rachel's bottom lipped trembled and Quinn's tone changed from her usual mocking to one of slight more concern, "and that way you won't have to keep throwing up every second."

"What...? I'm not...it's not that...I'm not doing-" she tried to explain she didn't have an eating disorder and once again Quinn was just making huge assumptions on little evidence.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow and a more snide smile grew on her face, one which scared the small diva, "if it's not that, it couldn't only mean one thing."

Before Rachel could answer, Quinn had turned on her heel and was heading out the girls bathroom without explaining or elaboration. The last five minutes had left Rachel feeling confused, scared and self conscious, but she had no idea why. Quinn had this amazing ability to do so much damage with words and mind games, here was no doubt then, when she had and idea she'd follow though, the ex cheerleader was ruthless.

"Okay guys!" Mr Shue walked into the choir room and clapped his hands once together as he came to a halt in front of he piano, "first of all, welcome back!" An infectious grin came on his features which was met with an eruption of cheering from the floor of choir members. Next to her, her boyfriend was on his feet, theist pumping the air before giving Artie a high five as everyone settled back into their seats to allow their teacher to continue, "alright, alright. On a sadder note, you can see we're a little light on the ground. So, I think it's time to recruit a few members!" There was a less enthusiastic cheer, as some members looked around sceptically. They had a nice little group at the moment, and any new member might effect the group dynamic, "come on guys! We need people or we won't qualify. It's not a suggestion, more of a necessity."

"I agree, Mr Shue," Finn spoke up, "I mean we need to qualify and I think some fresh blood can't be all bad, can it?"

"Thank you! I'm glad to have someone support," Will turned and picked up to piles of sheet music which he had placed on the piano and handed one to Finn and the other to Rachel.

"These are different songs," she said quizzically looking over at the sheets Finn was holding.

"I know, I want to try and rile up some interest, so I thought we'd do a girl number and boy number for assembly,perhaps. To show the diversity."

"Isn't that sexist?" Quinn said rather aggressively.

"No...I just think that it shows two sides of us. We have strong male singers and female, and some people might be attracted to different aspects of the group." He didn't have the whole support of the group, he knew that, but it was too late to back out now. Once the music was handed out the boys left for the auditorium while the girls stayed in the choir room, discussing their plan of action.

"I think I should have the solo," Mercedes stated, not even taking notice of anyone else as she filed her nails, "it is a Beyoncé number, and I'm the most Beyoncé one here, so-"

"Oh please! You can't even move your feet, to be Beyoncé you have to dance, and look hot-as-fuck. There is only one person here who can do that, and that's-"

"Oh really, Santana? I'd like to see you hit those note with as much power as me."

"You really wanna go there, Wheezy?!"

"Guys! Stop! Let's actually figure out how we're going to do this first," Tina pipped up, standing between the two girls before a full blown cat fight broke out.

"Rachel? Don't you have something to say about this?" Quinn asked bitter sweetly from her perch on the piano stool over to Rachel who remained isolated from the group in her seat at the back.

"What?" She hadn't been listening, all day Quinn's words had rattled through her head like a big grey cloud, dampening her usually cheery mood.

"Hello? Earth to, tubs!" The nickname made Rachel glare at her, and all Quinn did was return a taunting smirk which went unseen by everyone else, "we have a number to prepare!"

"Oh, right," she sounded obviously deflated.

Eyeing her enemy, Quinn stood up and took control, "I suggest we start with some choreography? Everyone, follow my lead!"

They'd been practicing for about forty five minutes, full on, nonstop. Everyone one but the cheerleaders were begging for a break, but every plea was met with Quinn barking back that to be the best they had to push for perfection. She'd come up with a completely original routine, by herself and was leading it perfectly. There was reason for her being ex head Cheerio, and it wasn't because she was beautiful and everyone was scared of her, but because she was brilliant at her job and her moves were flawless.

"Keeping up, Rachel?" She called over her shoulder the one time Rachel decided to take a breather.

She'd been feeling light headed for the last fifteen minutes, but was determined to not give up and give Quinn the satisfaction. She had no idea what her angle was, but she knew that she wasn't going to left Quinn Fabray walk all over her, "fine," she panted and tried getting back into the swing of the routine. In her head she knew she was far from fine, maybe it was the illness or the night of disrupted sleep building up, but Rachel was feeling extremely light headed. Every few steps she had to rebalance herself or she was sure she'd fall.

"All right, I want to watch you run it through once, then we'll go through it twice more straightening out the kinks," Quinn turned to look at the group who all looked knackered, even Santana and Brittany looked a little flustered.

"So wait, that's three more times?! No...no, no, no, no, no," Mercedes was doubled over with her hands on her knees trying to get her breath back.

"If you want to succeed, you have to push yourself," was all Quinn said as the rest of the girls rolled their eyes at her motivational quote she'd repeated about ten times during the session.

During the small break Santana dared a look over at Rachel, and practically threw herself in her direction when she saw her friend waver slightly and toppled over, holding into the piano so not to hit the ground, "Rachel?! What the hell," she wrapped an arm round her waist to hold the small girl up and guide her over to a seat which she practically collapsed into, "what happened?!"

The small brunette placed a hand on her head to try and stop the room from spinning, she'd soon have a pounding headache, "I ju-just had to sit down, I'm fine." Why was she refusing to listen to her body which was quite clearly telling her the exact opposite.

"That was not being fine!" Santana was almost yelling in her face as the rest of the group gathered round Rachel's chair, fussing.

"Do you want some water?"

"I'll get Finn!"

"Did Rachel want to go to sleep? But it's not dark yet."

"All of you, just giver her some space!" Everyone jumped back in shock as Quinn spoke up. Even Rachel looked surprised as the girl who'd been nothing but annoying and taunting her all day actually seemed to care about her for a moment, "just carry on with the dance. Rachel, put your arm round my shoulder."

Too stunned to do anything else, she complied, "where are you taking her?"

"To the nurses office, while you all continue to practice," she said sternly as she carried Rachel out the door.

She sat awkwardly on the uncomfortable bed. The nurse had left her alone a few minutes ago to gather some notes or something like that. On arrival Quinn had been the one to explain what happened, and had helped Rachel to the bed. Her constant changes of heart were giving her whiplash. One minute Rachel had the sinking feeling that the blonde was out the get her, the next she was carrying her to the nurses office offering nothing but her full support. It was almost like Quinn knew how far to push her, and would stop just before it was too much. If she thought her a friend this quality would be ideal, but she had a strange feeling Quinn wasn't looking for a friendship, in which case her knowing Rachel's limits was frightening and left her seeing vulnerable.

There was a little bit of discomfort in her abdomen, although she hadn't eaten much that day so she was just probably aching for food. The lack of energy would also explain the faint and dizziness so there was really no need for the nurses opinion. All Rachel wanted to know, was when this bug was going to pass. It had been a few weeks now and more than anything she wanted to know if there was some cure, or a herbal remedy to help ease the sickness.

"Hello, Rachel," a soft, motherly voice wondered thought the curtains which belonged to a middle aged woman who took the opposite her, "how are you feeling now you've had a little rest?"

She was annoying patronising at this point, and the over concern was something Rachel disliked, "I'm fine now. Obviously just a little moment. Can I go now?"

"No, actually. I have a few questions," Rachel rolled her eyes as the woman looked down at a note pad which had scribbles of writing over it which she couldn't make out, "I was just having a chat with Quinn, and-"

"What? And what? Did she say I have an eating disorder?" She knew Quinn was only acting nice and the only reason she escorted her here was to spread rumours, "because I don't. I just can't keep much down at the moment. I try! Trust me I do, I would eat a horse at this point, but every morning it's the same nausea and it's been going on for a few weeks."

The other woman was frantically writing everything she said down, "okay, okay. Actually she didn't mention the eating disorder, it was something else. Rachel, when was your last period?"

The petite brunette was a little taken aback with the question, she wasn't one to be so brash with such personal matters and details, "why?"

"It's just a general question, you can tell a lot about a girl's problem by her monthly cycle," despite her concerns at the beginning, the nurses casual tone was becoming more comforting as the conversation went on.

"I'm not 100% sure," Rachel confessed making the nurse look up in surprise, "I mean...I've always been slightly irregular, so it's hard to say exactly."

"That's okay, sweetie. Just tell me when they normally come."

"Ummm...I guess my last one was about when school broke up for the summer," she felt a little more panicked, "why? I mean it's all really depends, and changes, I guess I'm usually on a seven week cycle, but sometimes it's eight or six. There was a time when it was nine weeks!"

"Okay, okay," the incessant 'okay' was driving Rachel mad, "so that would be about twelve weeks ago?"

She thought back, "yes."

"Okay," the nurse scribbled something else down, "how have you been sleeping? Quinn mention you'd been looking tired in glee club and some lessons.

'Of course she said that,' Rachel thought to herself, "I guess my nights have been a little disrupted, and I have been tired. I look a two hour nap yesterday, after school."

"Right, okay, good," the woman continued to write down notes which infuriated Rachel. All she was doing was asking questions without giving her any explanation.

"Well?! What's wrong with me? I can't be ill, I'm never ill, so whatever it is it must be serious, and I can't miss school, I just can't. I never have and never will, so could you please tell what's going on!"

"I used to be a midwife, did you know?"

"And?!"

"I'm just saying, I'm quite perceptive of somethings. And I'm here to help."

"You're the nurse, that's your job!" Rachel knew she was bing rude with the woman, but right now all she wanted was answers, ones the nurse seemed to be avoiding.

It seemed, though, her little angry out burst had done the trick, "Rachel, I think you should take a pregnancy test." There was silence as Rachel looked at her in complete and utter shock. Her heart seemed to have stopped beating for a few seconds and she couldn't form any words. She left herself go as white as a sheet in a second, and the dizziness from before came back as she had the sudden urge to be sick. "I know this is a shock, and I could be wrong, but you're showing all the classic symptoms. I think, even as a precaution we should try it."

"We?" She croaked out finally, her eyes darting from the woman to anywhere else in the room.

"I have a test. Since Miss Fabray last year, Principal Figgins made sure we kept a test or two incase the circumstance arose again," she put a hand on her shoulder, "you don't have you, I can't make you. However I think it would be wise. And we can take things from there."

Rachel gave a small nod and the nurse smiled to try and calm her as she got up and walked passed the curtains only to return moments later with a box, "take this. You can go to the girls bathroom and wait there for the result, or come back, it's up to you. I'd be quick though, there's only a few minutes before after school activities finish."

She walked like a zombie on autopilot on the way back from the bathroom, test hidden in her cardie. Luckily it was deserted when she entered and it didn't take her long. A million thoughts were running through her mind; how did she let this happen? When did it happen? How is she going to tell Finn? Her fathers? What would they say, and worse, what would they do? What is she going to go if it is positive?

She entered the office again, sitting behind her desk was the school nurse, with a solum smile on her face. It was clear she pitied the girl, clear there was sympathy, but it was Rachel fault. She was stupid enough to let this happen.

"Okay, sweetie?" Rachel didn't say anything, just pulled the stick out and lay it on the table waiting for the final few second to be up and her fait sealed. Rather awkwardly, the nurse reached across the table and held her hand. It was strange, Rachel was unsure if it was comforting to know this complete stranger was her for her, or if it was all just part of the job. She must think she was a slut, for getting knocked up in high school and practically throwing away her future. "I think it's time."

They both peered over the stick and Rachel took a quick, sharp intake of breath.

Positive.

One word, one tiny word, which to some people held so much hope, broke her. She felt herself begin to crumble as the water seeped from her eyes and her body collapsed in on itself. Within seconds, she felt herself being pulled into an embrace. She didn't struggle or pull away, just let herself be held by other woman, "it's alright. It's going to be fine. There are options, this isn't final. I can set up an appointment with the doctor, I know a good one. But you don't have to think about all this right now." Her words never fully hit Rachel. Everything was muffled and pointless to her at this point. And what she thought would be comforting was more suffocating. She wanted Finn, wanted his ams round her, wanted his soft voice telling her it was going to be fine, wanted his lips to kiss away the fear. But he wasn't here. He didn't know. No one knew, but her and this nurse, or so she thought.

Outside, pressed against the wall tightly, so not to be seen from inside the room, was Quinn. She'd listened to every word, seen every moment and knew every secret. Rachel Berry had just given her all the information she needed. A malicious smile played across her features, and it was hard to feel sympathy for the girl who had just given her all she needed for her revenge and come back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Hey! Next chapter, lots of stuff going on, and I guess this is the calm before the storm...however it's not that calm. **_

_**Also if you hadn't noticed by this chapter I have a soft spot of a brotp, you will by he next...Glee really missed a trick with those two. **_

_**Please review! I don't feel this story is being loved at the moment, which is depressing because I'm loving writing it! **_

_**So, **_

_**review!**_

_**review! **_

_**Review!**_

Rachel had been distant with him the rest of that week. She didn't want to come over or even invite him over. It was strange, she seemed to have become a shell of the girl she used to be. All the energy and sparkle had gone, leaving her empty. It didn't matter how much he tried, she wouldn't open up to him. He tried, really hard to. He even went so far as to set out a little picnic for the two of them one lunch time in the auditorium. But all she wanted to do was hold him. Like she wanted to comfort him.

It was scary, watching her slip away, and Finn began to question himself. Was it because of earlier that week when he didn't want sex, but she did? Was it the fact they were sort of in competition with each other at glee club? Or was she simply going off him? Would he find himself single by the weekend? Because it certainly felt that way.

There had to be something he could do, something to win her back if he had royally fucked up. She meant the world to him, and after their first year together he knew there was no way he could ever face anything again without her by his side to brave it with him. Most people only ever found the person they wanted, he got lucky. Not only did he want Rachel like he wanted food, and football, but he needed her like air. She was his other half, but right now he didn't feel like hers. She was normally so easy to read, but when he kissed her forehead before she walked off at lunch all he got in return was a weak smile, which didn't reach her eyes. Lately, she'd been spending less and less time with him, making Finn feel lost. Without her by his side, he was still the captain of the football team, quarterback, glee stud and male lead, but he felt like nothing. Rachel had the ability to make him feel whole and worth something that no one else could.

He spent a minute just watching her walk away from him, books hugged close to her chest, hips swaying lightly, making her skirt swish. She was so understatingly beautiful, despite his heart aching that she was so far from him, he still managed to smile just thinking about her. A smile reserved of only her.

Lunch was pointless. He sat the their table, huddled in the corner as the other four talked animatedly about some TV show which aired last night. Quinn never sat with them anymore, and the rest of the guys were at the jock table. Considering Rachel had decided to ditch him that lunch time, he would have joined them. But he didn't think he could face having to put on a fake smile and pretend that everything was alright. Instead, he stayed reserved in his corner looking at the sad plate of food in front of him. It was a sad day when even food couldn't make Finn feel better.

For a while he wrapped the same piece of spaghetti round and round his plate, watching as it left a trail of tomato sauce, when suddenly a body occupied the seat next to him, "alright fetus face, we needs to talk."

"I'm not in the mood, Santana," he sighed and looked up at the girl who didn't budge from the spot next to him, "where's Brittany anyway? Aren't you attached at the hip?" He always felt a little safer with Brittany around, she was the only person he'd met who could control the fiery Latina and whenever they hung out in a foursome he found Brittany actually took notice of him unlike her girlfriend.

"Very funny," she said sarcastically, "could have asked you the same question!" This was met with a glare from Finn, "hit a nerve?"

"I don't have to listen to this," he began to get up, but a small hand on his arm pulled him back down and there was a sudden change in Santana's expression which scared him. Never had he seen her eyes soften from the steamy glare to show compassion.

"Look, I sorry. I'll try and be all serious and concerned for once in my life," he waited impatiently and Santana looked around to make sure no one was listening in, "I'm worried about Rachel."

"Oh, no shit," he said a little over the top but Finn had had it with people pointing out the obvious when it came to his girlfriend. It made him feel inferior whenever some one said she was sad, or acting weird, like he hadn't noticed. He was her boyfriend, "you don't think I've noticed?!" He seethed, trying to keep his voice down, "I've tried to talk to her, I've done everything I can think of! I'm scared shitless, I can't sleep because I'm going insane wondering what's going on in her head. She won't talk to me, I want to just take her shoulder and kiss some sense into her! I can't eat-"

"And I'm worried about you!" The small group of glee clubers were the only ones to hear Santana's small outburst to shut Finn up. He just looked at her, blinking like an idiot while she explained, "I know I call you names like Orca and Pillsbury Dough Turd and Lumps The Clown, but the truth is," she lowered her voice even more, "I care about you. You didn't ask questions or make assumptions or judge when you found out about me and Britt, you accepted it-"

"What was there to accept, you're in love. Anyone would-"

"I'm not finish, Tubs!" He looked apologetically at her before she continued, "not everyone would be that accepting, Finn, you're innocent and naïve to still think the best in people, like Britt, which is another reason why I must like you. And just because I'm comparing you to my girlfriend, doesn't mean I want your man titties, I have a perfectly good set of titties waiting for me in the janitors closet," he tried desperately not to let his mind wonder to that image, but he was a teenage boy and sometimes couldn't help it. Those images disappeared quickly though as Santana continued, "but, I guess unlike Britt you've experienced real hard shit, but still have that innocence, which is a quality I...admire. And all I want is for you and Rachel to be happy, because she deserve to be happy too, she deserves you."

He was moved to say the least. The way even Rachel talked about Santana never would have hinted at this kind of sincerity. But suddenly he understood what she was on about when she said that deep down Santana had a heart, he was honoured to have cracked the surface, "you really mean all that?"

"Of course I do, great white. Just, don't ever make me repeated it be cause right now I feel like vomming in my mouth."

His cheeky half smile grew across his face as he watched the cheerleader become uncomfortable, "do you want a hug?"

"Are you kidding?! Ewww! No! Hell no, I'll get lost in a fat roll and probably suffocate," he looked at her questionably, "sorry, you're not fat...just...huggable?"

"Thanks for making me sound masculine!"

"It what Rachel says."

"She calls me 'huggable'?!"

"That's and other things which make me want to rip my ears off," they shared a laugh. It was nice actually have a normal conversation with the girl. Normally he was scared shitless that she might attack him at any moment, but for once Santana seemed to have human qualities. The light atmosphere quickly stiffened as she asked the question he was dreading, "so, what are you going to do about Rachel? I'm worried."

"I don't know," he shamefully admitting in defeat, "I haven't got a clue what's up with her and she won't even talk to me." Santana chewed on her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact. She knew something, he knew it, "what? Tell me! If it's important I need to know!"

"I haven't spoken to her since the beginning of the week," she said quickly in her defence. "But she mentioned being ill, but didn't want to tell you because she though it was nothing and didn't want to make a fuss."

The colour quickly drained from his face at the though of something like that being wrong with his Rachel. She was never ill, she always made a point of tell him. So if it was anything it would be something pretty huge to make her act this way, "is she dying?"

"Oh please, baby brain! See, it's comments like that which don't surprise me that you thought you could get a girl up the duff without ever having sex!"

"Can you not. I don't want to think about that." They sat silently for a moment as he tried to push the thoughts of Quinn and the baby out his mind, it was a coping technique that he'd used over the summer if ever he saw a buggy or heard a baby cry. "Then what is wrong?"

"I don't know...she also...she nearly fainted three days ago in a glee rehearsal." Finn looked like he was about it hit something, "but she went straight to the nurse!"

"Why didn't she tell me?!"

"Because maybe she knew you'd act like a psycho?!"

He stopped and looked down at his hand which was clenched into a tight theist on the table. He couldn't help it if he got over protective when it came to Rachel, "what did the nurse say?"

"I don't know. I didn't go with her."

He was puzzled, why wouldn't Rachel have taken her best friend with her, "then who did take with her?"

She sat in the all too familiar office with a complacent smile on her face. This is where she belonged, this is the only place which made her feel challenged, respected and happy to an extent. Some children are brought up to be soldiers, other to be leaders of worlds, she was born to be a cheerleader.

Quinn loved everything about it; the uniform, the competitions, the constant yelling from Coach Sue, the level of fear from her peers. It was all a part of her which she was forced to give up too soon. But today would change everything. Today she would be back on top. She would show Santana Lopez who was boss, teach Rachel Berry to never cheat with her (ex)boyfriend and to show the rest of the world that it's never too late for a come back no matter what hell you've been through.

Over the summer Quinn had bided her time, getting back into shape and using the rage she had stored as her motivation to get back on top. And to get on top there was only one place to be.

"Now let me get this straight," Sue sat forward, resting her arms on her deck staring down the girl before her, "you want to be back on my squad? After the shame and humiliation you almost caused me last year?" Quinn tensed at her words, but was able to keep composure as she let the woman speak, "what, in your right mind, would make you think I'd even consider letting you back in the Cheerios?!"

There was a beat of silence as Quinn decided how she was going to play this out, "I have information."

"You could have the cure for cancer hidden in your maternity pants for all I care. I'm not letting you back on my squad Q," with that, the coach put on her reading glasses and picked up her magazine, ignore Quinn who still sat there patiently, not letting a little set back faze her.

"I know you're unhappy with the new football coach," this got Sue's attention, so the blonde continued, "and I know how we can restore you budget."

The older woman eyed her for a moment, but when Quinn saw her gaze waver, she knew she had the cheer coach right were she wanted her, "how?"

"You have to promise me my spot back, and head cheerleader if I tell you."

Sue scoffed, but once again Quinn never back down or even flinched, "you're out of your mind."

"Fine," she began to get up, "have it your way."

"Wait!" Quinn stopped half way out her office, "you can have your spot back, but no head. Do you know what kind of a reputation I'll get?"

"Fine, for that I'll give you a name, and that's it," she left a few second to build anticipation for for the words fell from her lips, "Finn Hudson."

Sue's eyebrow raised, intrigued, "Shuester's boy? Quarterback?"

"Non other."

The cheerleading coach considered her one last time, "fine."

She knew that look, the coach was half in admiration, half concealing her excitement. Quinn had only seen that look once before when she gave Sue ticket to a Madonna concert as a thank you for getting then to win nationals last year. So caught up in the moment herself at the prospect of being cheer captain again she could stop herself as she spilled everything. "Well, Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry aren't all as innocent as one might think. Turns out in a few months there's going to be some giant, annoying, big-nosed, football-playing, show tune-singing baby running round the choir room, and who is the daddy? Non other that the Titan's Star player and Quarterback. Beist isn't going to like that her captain is going around knocking girls up, let's face it, Puck only got away with it because he wasn't the captain and a figurehead to look up to. But what sort of a team would they be with their role model going to be a teen dad? All competing schools will think us a laughing stock! Finn will be a liability. So Beist will have to do the only descent thing, fire him. And the team sucks as it is, losing Finn will be the be all and end all, he may be as dumb as a post but he's the best player on that team and without him they're nothing. Meaning you'll get your full budget back."

There was silence as Quinn basked in the glory of her plan. Sue, on the other hand, said nothing for a moment and simply pursed her lips before talking, "that's all very nice but what am I supposed to do with that?"

"That's the genius part," the blonde wasn't going to let any thing spoil this for her, "Finn has no clue. Berry hasn't told a soul, apart from the nurse, which means we can play this how we like. We want to ruin them straight away, we run to Jacob to run a story. We want to bide out time and play them out, we pick and chose our fights."

"We?"

"Well, as head cheerio, you can leave me in charge. You don't have to do anything. Leave it all to me."

Walking into Glee club alone was surprisingly depression. Who knew that simply walking round without Rachel at his side would make him feel so depressed. Most people had arrived and were scattered round the room, just chatting in group. But his eyes landed on the sad, lonely figure in the top corner. She had a dazed look over her face and didn't seem to be fulling in the room with them. His stomach flipped thinking about the conversation he'd had with Santana. If Rachel was ill, why was she still in school? Why hadn't she come to him? Why wasn't she even talking to him. There was something more, something bigger.

Looking round the room once more, he walked towards her, stopping directly in front of her on the step below, "hey," he said softly.

Rachel blinked a few times, looking at him like she couldn't believe he was there, "hi," she replied with the same softness.

Finn stood awkwardly for a moment, not know what to say. Did he tell her Santana had spoken to him? Did it ask her again what was wrong? He chewed on the inside of his cheek waiting for some inspiration to hit him and maybe he'd finally see what he needed to do to help her. He didn't need to say anything, Rachel's lip began to tremble and in a heartbeat he pulled her close to him and buried her face in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms round his waist.

He could feel her salty wet tears on the skin of his neck as she sobbed were muffled by his body. Something was seriously wrong. "Shhh," he stroked her hair to try and sooth her, "it's all okay, baby, I've got you." Nothing seemed to stop her through. It didn't matter how many times he whispered caroming comments into her hair, she wouldn't stop.

He looked around, with a still hysterical Rachel clinging onto him. Everyone's attention was on them, Rachel wasn't the world quietest crier so it wasn't surprising. Kurt seemed to be frozen in the door way, spotting them the second he came in. "Baby, baby," he anxiously from Santana, who was fighting between going over and leaving them be, and Kurt who looked completely taken aback and concerned. However no one moved to their aid, and Rachel refused to stop crying, "shh, shh, shh," was all he could say and he stroked her long brown locks and repeatedly kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, finally raising her head enough to be audible, but still hidden in the shadow they created as their body's huddled together, "I'm so sorry, Finn."

His heart sank. What did she have to be sorry for? "Why? Baby, please talk to me."

"I can't, but I'm sorry. I'm-I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this," thankfully her cried had turned into sobs, and she was whispering enough not to be heard by the rest of the club, "please don't hate me."

"Rach, babe...I don't-can you please tell me what's going on?! Are you leaving me?!"

"No!" She all but screeched making a few people jump. Her tiny theists held onto he collar of his shirt tighter than ever before, "no! Don't go! Please, don't go! I need you."

"I'm not going any where," Finn tried to explain, but it didn't ease her grip on him, "I couldn't leave you, Rach, not after all we've been through. You're stuck with me for life, you know that right? I'm not going anywhere, ever."

She nodded, sobbing subsiding and finally brought her eyes to look at him. He looked as scared as she felt. Not only was she causing him pain now, by hiding everything from him, but she would hurt him even more by telling the truth. Although he'd made excellent progress from last year, if Finn knew she was pregnant, it might set him off again. Back into the spiral of anger, shame, and self loathing. Rachel was scared that it might trigger off his past after they all thought he'd finally seen the end. She was with him and shared his success with each step he made. Rebuilding a friendship with Puck, being in the same room as Quinn, going to the hospital with everyone on the day of Beth's arrival. She'd seen no hard it was for him, and how messed up it made him, and Rachel didn't want to be responsible for sending him back there. This could make or break him. Her own feelings were irrelevant at this point.

"What the fuck are you wearing, stretch marks?!" Santana's yells made both Finn and Rachel jump and look behind his shoulder to see what the Latina was talking about.

There, standing in the middle of the choir room was Quinn, who had just arrived in full cheerio uniform, a menacing smile plastered on her face. It was like stepping into a time warp, like the last 9 or so months never happen. Her blonde hair was tided perfectly in a high pony and her outfit was pristine, "that's not the way to speak to your captain."

"Captain?! I'm sorry, do you still have baby brain or are you out of your frickin' mind?!"

"Didn't Sue tell you?" Quinn did a spin, making the pleats in her skirt flair out, "I'm back as head cheerleader, and back on the top spot. I basically own the school, and who knew I never needed a boy to get me there," she shot a glare at Finn who look a little disgusted at her brash display. "Don't worry, Santana, your spot at the bottom of the pyramid is still available for you."

The raven haired girl suddenly snapped, but instead of advancing on Quinn, she walked right up to Rachel, "you were supposed to tell me her plan! What the hell, Stubbles! Did you know his was happening? Were the two of you plotting behind my back?! Is this why you weren't even talking to your own boyfriend?!"

"See Rachel?" The blonde called, making everyone whip their head back in her direction, "I told you she doesn't care about you, just getting what she wants. She used you," her word bitterly ironic, "just to try and get what she wanted. However, unlike me, she failed."

Everyone looked over at Santana who wanted to protest but Rachel's mind was else where. What did she mean, 'unlike me'? Despite being escorted by the girl to the nurses office at the beginning of the week, she was back to scary, unpredictable Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: Hey...so there doesn't seem to be much uptake for this story, which is annoying because I've really enjoyed writing parts and have most of it planned out. **_

_**But I guess you guys just don't seem to feel it like I do.**_

_**If I need to improve, tell me! I really what to make it enjoyable for you guys! **_

_**So, review. And thanks you those saying you like it, there just doesn't seem to be a lot of you. **_

In her state, Rachel was cautious of any hazard or potential harm to her or the baby, which is why she carefully made her why though the crown of students on Monday morning. As soon as she took the home test she went to the doctors appointment set up for her by the nurse the next day. It had all but confirmed her fears. There was no other explanation for the way she'd been feeling and acting, so it was time she tired to accept the fact that she'd messed up big time and was now in charge of a life growing inside her. From what the nurse had said and what the doctor reiterated and her own calculations she was hitting the 9 to 10 week mark. Given two more and she'd be practically in the clear with any chance of an unexpected miscarriage, and she was yet to tell Finn of the situation.

There had been times in the past few days when she'd needed him so much, to calm and comfort her, but putting distance between them was right. That's what she told herself. Eventually she knew he was going to find out, when she ballooned out, at the moment there was the tiniest hint of a bump but could also just look like she had a large lunch. The moment he found out she'd feel relief, that she didn't have to lie anymore, but also petrified as to how he would act. Finn, being Finn, would love her, of cause! He'd do anything for her and Rachel knew that, but she was scared this would scar him, and bring back unresolved problems from his past. After the glee club practice where she broke down for all to see he tried to comfort her, by walking her to her car after, just talking. Even listening to him speak was a little more settling. But it was clear from what he was saying, that he'd made his own assumptions of what was going on. After she'd assured him that she wasn't dying, Finn had gone on to say, "it's strange. It's like, the two people who we thought we needed and wanted most in life weren't what we expected. And actually changed us completely for the better and worse. And now we can put them in a little box and let them get on with their lives, together. Because that's were everything of ours belongs; together."

At the moment Rachel was content with letting him think Shelby was the problem. At least that shielded some of the truth. But deep down Shelby was the problem, just like Beth was for him. How the hell is she expected to be a mother when she'd never had one herself? That was if they even kept it. Although, thinking about it, Rachel couldn't imagine doing what Shelby did to her. How hard it must have been for her at the time, and the imprecations it had for Rachel later in life. Last year was a series of emotional trauma after another with Shelby coming into her life, lying to her, using Jesse to get close to her, and leaving her with little explanation or hope that there could or would ever be a relationship there.

Rachel caught Quinn at her locker out of the corner of her eye and her head immediately filled with the thoughts she'd had all weekend. Apart from exchanging a few text with Finn over the past few days, Rachel had tried to distance herself. Still a little embarrassed from her outburst in glee club on Friday, but also she just didn't feel like talking to people. Santana had tried, multiple times to talk to her. She knew the Latina desperately wanted to straighten things out between the two of them, but right now Rachel felt like she was being pulled in two directions. Quinn was telling her that whatever side she had seen to Santana over the past year was all an act, whereas the girl in question assured her it was just her emotions getting the better of her in practice and that she wanted to make it up to her.

As the blonde fiddled with her locker combination, Rachel took the opportunity to strike, "why did you do that to Santana?"

"Do what, Man Hands?" She was already bored of the conversation.

"Take her spot? You used to be friends."

"Please, Santana has always hated my guts, and trust me the feeling was neutral."

"No, you just like to think that's how it was. Everyone one knows there was love there, between the three of you. So why did you do it?"

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes thinking over her actions over the past few days, "why? Because it was my spot. Always had been, always will be." She slammed her locker shut and looked down at the tiny brunette, "and before you give me some great speech about loyalty, let me ask you this. Where was she last year when I needed her?" Rachel looked down at her feet, ashamed and unable to answer, "that's right, she was plotting against me with you. So don't give me that crap about friendship. I had no friends last year, none."

"We were all there for you! There wasn't a moment any of us ever turned our back like the cheer squad."

"You still all hated me. I deserved it, I was awful to all of you at one point or another, I still am now!"

"But why? You have a chance to change things now, make a difference. You don't need to be cheer captain."

"But I want to be," she snarled making Rachel wince, "I deserve it. I did my year of waiting and sitting back watching girls achieve everything I wanted! It wasn't fair I was pushed aside, worth nothing to anybody. I lost my boyfriend, I lost my reputation, I lost my father, lost my own body! And I may never get Finn back, I hope I never see my father again, I may never get that perfect flat stomach again, but I sure as hell can be back on top, where I belong."

She was at a lose for words, it made sense that the cheerleader should harbour all this resentment and pain, in a way no one could blame her, but she wasn't going the right way of dealing with it. Like the gloss of tears sparkling in Quinn's eyes, her judgment was clouded with rage and anger. "How?"

"How, what?"

"How did you do it? Get it all back?" Her voice was a little shaky because at this point Rachel wondered if this was going to happen to her. Would she become so lost in her search for clawing back a life after a baby, that she forgot about the destruction she was causing the people around her.

"I did what I do best," Quinn held her gaze for a moment and for a second, Rachel swore she saw sorrow in her eyes and a single tears trickled down the blonde's rosy cheek. There was no time to question it or press on further, as the new captain of the Cheerios turned on her heels and strode off down the corridor.

Finn let out a heavy sigh as he pulled off his helmet after yet another intense practice. The rest of the guys were already huddled around the water station as the cool September air helped to refresh him after the work out. Their coach was on the side line yelling at some sophomore who was only selected a last week and was already talking a lashing. He loved the new coach, sure she yelled a lot and was super strict, but he finally felt like the team was getting somewhere, and maybe, just maybe they would get to the championship under her coaching.

"Hudson," he heard her call and immediately ran over to where Beiste and this boy were conversing, "Hudson, tell this chump what I expect from my team."

He looked at the boy, who was practically shaking in fear, "umm, full cooperation?"

"Good! What else?"

"You want us to...to always be awake on the field! And to give 100% until that whistle is blown."

She gave him a stiff slap on the back, "excellent, Hudson," Beiste looked down at the boy, "listen to the captain if you're not going to listen to me and maybe one day you'll be standing here like Finn. Now hit the showers!"

Finn followed the boy with his eyes as he scampered off with the rest off he team, "you think he'll last, coach?"

"Maybe," she watched the boy too and began to walk over to the bleachers with Finn, "he has talent, he has some drive and a good role model."

He chuckled lightly at her comment, "yeah, he'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. The team always needs fresh blood for when the seniors leave, right?"

"Right," she confirmed taking a swig from a water bottle, "that your girl up there?"

Finn suddenly perked up and looked in the same direction as the football coach. Standing on the lowest seat of the bleaches was a girl, the golden light of the sun illuminating her from behind so she formed the perfect silhouette. Finn held a hand to forehead to black the rays of light from blinding him as he squinted to see who exactly it was who seemed to he waiting for him, "she is a girl..."

"Oh, a girl?" His coach teased, "well, I guess it makes sense for my Quarterback to be dating his way through the cheerleaders. Just be smart, Hudson."

"Cheerleaders?" He looked harder to see the outline of the red cheerio skirt, "oh! Crap. Well, she's not my girlfriend. I have a girlfriend, and she's not a cheerleader, thankfully. Been there, done that, never going back again."

"So I heard," he looked at Beiste wondering how on earth she knew about his past, "I'm not about to get emotional with you Hudson, don't worry. But, if you ever do want to talk, about anything, my office is open. I care about my guys, and as long as you keep your personal life off the field, I'm good."

He gave her a nod and smiled, "thanks coach. I should really..." He gestured towards Santana who was growing impatient waiting for him.

"Go on, I'll catch you at practice."

By the time he reached her, Santana was sat down resting her head in her hands. Finn had never seen her like this. When they spoke last week she had been honest and vulnerable, but now there was something else, she was upset, "what's wrong? Why have you come out here? I thought you finished practice ages ago."

"We did, I just...I wanted to catch you before you went home," the lack of cruel nickname and lack of jive in her sentence made him more than concerned, "you know that hug you offered?"

"Yeah?" Finn tired to search her eyes for some answers as she sat up to look at him. Her eyes were glossy with tears.

"Can I see what it feels like?"

Without a moments hesitation he opened his arms for the Latina to fall into. Her head fell onto his shoulders, and he felt her pull on his red jersey this her theist. Finn's hand rested on her back, it was awkward at first but once he realised she was sobbing into his jersey, the quarterback eased, and lightly patted her back, "how is it?"

"The hug? Probably better if you didn't have this uniform on," he chuckled when realising she was refusing to his thick shell of protection, "but I guess it's alright."

"Alright?! I think you'll find I'm very huggable!"

"Don't push it."

"Sorry..."

After a few minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, Santana raised her head, "she's not talking to me," she pull right away from Finn and wiped the specks of mascara away from under her eyes, "she hates me."

"She doesn't-"

"The thing is, I really cared about her! I still do! I just spanned, okay? People snap!" The Cheerio scrunched her face up in disgust, "nothing of what Quinn said was true!" Santana looked out into the distance as Finn continued to just listen to her, "I love that hobbit, and her huge nose, and annoying voice, and her potentially overbearing personality, I love her, okay?!"

He nodded and smiled, putting a hand on her back and rubbing comforting circles on it, "I know, I know. I'll talk to her, okay? I promise I'll sort it all out for you."

Exiting the locker room, showered and dressed back in casuals, Finn let out yet another sigh and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He left like that was all he was doing recently; sighing thinking about his life. Right now he had two girls who needed him, one he never thought would ever come for his help let alone admit she ever needed it and the other who refused to accept it although in the past they had been a team. It was a little weird how Rachel was turning into Quinn in the sense that in their relationship not once had Quinn ever fully opened up to him, and remained unreadable like a science book. The one thing Finn could always count on was knowing what Rachel was thinking, but right now she'd turned into that book, one he'd pushed under his bed so he didn't have to worry about it, except this time the book was hiding under there on it's own accord.

He needed a plan, if he finally open Rachel up again, then he'd get some answers for Santana. So he needed to talk to Rachel, only, that which used to be the easiest thing in the world, was proving to be next to impossible. This is were her stubbornness came into play. But crack Rachel and he'd crack the problem. So tonight, that is exactly what he planned to do. Just go over to the Berry household and confront her, leaving no place to escape to. It's not like at school where there were placed to hide and could avoid him, like she'd done all day, at home she was stuck and would have to answer him.

Finn pulled out his phone, ready to send her a text to check she wasn't at some dance class or singing lesson, normally her Mondays were free but he needed to be sure. "Finally! I was going to go in there and drag you out myself if you were any longer." His head whipped round to find Kurt leaning against the lockers waiting for him, "Carole and dad said they made an early resignation because she knows how hungry you get after football practice."

Finn's mind was spinning, what the hell was he talking about, he was going to Rachel's to get answers, "what-"

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Kurt began to walk over to him, shaking his head, "Breadstix? Tonight? Family meal?"

"But it's Monday," the taller boys said dumbly.

"They wanted to talk to us apparently, this was all discussed over breakfast."

"At breakfast?"

"I told them you weren't listening and would forget, which is why I opted to be your carer until you were safely in the booth."

"Mom made pancakes and bacon for breakfast," Finn said, still trying to remember what they'd been talking about, but if he was being honest, he was too excited at the prospect of both pancakes /and/ bacon for breakfast...on a Monday!

"That's right, Finn," Kurt said patronisingly, "and what else...?"

The quarterback rolled his eyes, "whatever, the sooner we get there the sooner it's over? Let's just get it over with, I have stuff to do."

It was a lot later when he finally reached Rachel's. Not too late that it would be inappropriate, but it wouldn't be as a long, deep conversation he'd hoped to have had with her. Knocking twice, Finn waited patiently in the cold until someone answered the door. He was a little taken aback when her papa was behind it and not Rachel. Not that it was too surprising, he should have anticipated one of her fathers would have let him in, it was slightly later then when he normally came over.

"Finn? What are you doing here? We finished diner, but I'm sure I could dig out the left overs," Hiram said kindly, he was still Finn's favourite.

He politely declined his offer, "oh, no, it's fine, Mr Berry. I've already eaten, but thank you."

"Well, come in! Come in! Out of the cold, dear boy. And please, I've told you, call me Hiram," he stepped aside so the boy could come into the house.

"Sorry, Mr- I mean Hiram," Finn ducked his head slightly as he entered the threshold.

"Rachel didn't mention you were coming over," the older man looked up at Finn and little quizzically.

"Ummm, no," he shuffled from foot to foot, not meeting his eye, "I don't think she knows," he admitted. However her father gave him a knowing look, "has she been different, around the house, I mean?"

Hiram looked Finn up and down for a moment, making the teenager feel uncomfortable. Had he done something wrong? Did her fathers think it was his fault Rachel was being weird? "She's been a little quiet, but we put that down to school and being a junior now, why?"

"I guess you're right, super heavy work load...and...stuff," he lied through his teeth. He knew it wasn't that, she'd all but admitted it was something more than that at Glee.

Up in her room, Rachel was staring at her reflection in the full length mirror. It was something she'd been doing a lot more of over the past few days, so conscious of her figure. Right after diner she'd run back up stares and stripped down to her underwear and had been turning from side to side for the past thirty minutes. There was definitely something there. A little bump. Tiny. But she looked bloated, at least. Her boobs were something else. Her bras were becoming way too uncomfortable and her small blouses which she wore to school were beginning to reveal too much cleavage for her liking. Cleavage, actual real cleavage!

The excitement of having normal size breast was a small thrill she'd taken from this situation. She needed to go shopping for new bras which would cost money, but that was the least of her worries, money-wise. Soon doctors bills would pile up, vitamins, maternity clothes and with only babysitting, which was a slow business there was no way Rachel was going to be able to afford all of it.

She took a step closer to the mirror and for the first time, rested her hands on her stomach. Of course she couldn't feel anything, there would be no movement for weeks, but she was connecting with it. A small smile spread across her face as she caressed the small swell of her stomach.

The sound of footsteps up the stairs suddenly alerted her to the fact she could be walked in on any minute. The door creaked open and Rachel threw herself onto the bed where her dressing gown was sprawled, "no! I'm not descent!" She yelled at the intruder, trying to get her arms through the holes.

"Rach," his voice was soft and held an air of amusement about it, "it's me. I've seen you in less clothing before." At the sound of his voice she tensed. Finn. Why was he here? In her home, uninvited. "Come on, I don't mind the teddy bear underwear, it's kinda sexy," his voice was lower than before, and she could sense him stepping closer to her. It would have been easy to drop the robe there and then, but he's get a bit of a shock at the body transformation.

"No, Finn!" She said sternly, wrapping the string in a lose knot just under her breast, however Finn wrapped his arms round her middle and was trying to kiss at her neck, "I said no, Finn!" This time she was louder, and pulled his hands away, stepping out of the embrace. His face, when she turned was so confused and hurt that Rachel wanted to apologise, but she wasn't in the mood, she just wanted to be alone again.

"I just wanted to be a little intermit with my girlfriend, it that such a crime?" Rachel looked away, trying not to break the harsh exterior she'd put on at his entrance, "right. I guess it is with the way you've been acting. I haven't spoken to you in days, not properly."

"I've been busy," she muttered making his scoff.

"No one is that busy that they can't see their boyfriend or even speak to their friends," there was silence as he waited for her reply which never came. "Santana's a mess."

"She'll live," the small girl began walking round the room, picking up things and putting them back again, finding any excuse not to look Finn in the eye.

"I'm a mess." That made her a stop, and there was a pull in her chest. Currently her back was to him so he couldn't see her face, but her abrupt stop told him he'd finally got to her. "My mom and Burt are getting married. That's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you." Finn sat down in the chair at her desk and Rachel turned slowly, a look of empathy on her face.

"And how do you feel about that?" She walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed so they could talk face to face while siting.

Finn rolled the chair a little closer to she could offer her hand for him to take, which he did, without a moments hesitation, "weird. Kurt's all for it. I think he knew all a long though, and this diner was just to break the news to me...he's going to be my brother, like a proper brother! And I'm going to get a dad."

"This doesn't mean you have to forget about your real dad," she gave his had a squeeze for reassurance, "he's always going to be your dad. In a way, you're just like me!" He looked at her confused, "now you have to dads," she explained, this was the happiest he'd seen her in days as she tried to cheer him up, "you know, just...a little different I guess. And you'll always have your mom. Who will always put you first, don't forget that. Your mom isn't going to suddenly forget about you, Finn, she loves you."

"I know, I know. And I'm happy she's happy. That's all I want," he looked into her eyes, his half smile on his face, "for the people I love to be happy." Rachel went quiet again, knowing what he was getting at, "I can't promise to solve your problems, but I can promise we can face them together. But right now you're not letting me."

Rachel pulled her hand away and put it in her lap, out of his reach. All Finn did was watch as she retreated, "don't, Finn."

"You have to talk to me, Rach. I want to help, I need to help you!" He tied to reach out and grab her hand back, but Rachel got up off the bed quickly and walked to the corner of her room, away from him.

She filled with anxiety and chewed of her bottom lip as she turned her back again, "I'm doing this to protect you!" Her voice a a little loud and shaky as she felt herself get hysterical.

"Protect me? Rach, you're really scaring me right now. Whatever it is I promise I won't get mad," he got up to, making his way half way toward her and tried to stay calm for Rachel sake, "I promise we can figure it out somehow. If it's Shelby-"

"Finn, I want to tell you, I do! But on it's own this is bad enough, and because it's you it's making this situation a whole lot worse." Her bottom lip trembled and her vision was blurring from the build up of tears in her eyes.

"Rachel, I don't understand. Please just-"

The girl whipped around quickly so face him, "I'm pregnant, Finn."

It was so quiet in the room, you could have heard a pin drop. Rachel stopped crying out loud and instead switched to silent tears running down her flustered cheeks as shh awaited his reaction. Finn's face was in a fixed expression of pure shock, with a million questions running through his mind. When the silence became suffocating, Rachel finally spoke up, "please...say something," she begged.

He still couldn't move, he wasn't sure if he could even breath properly, "how-how long?"

"I'm about 10 weeks."

"10 weeks?!" There was a change in expression as his eye brows raised.

"I only found out last week, I swear. Until then I had no idea," she knew right now he needed time, and she needed to be carful with what she said. It was almost like Finn was a ticking bomb, and one word could set him off.

"You've known for a week?" She nodded, tentatively. More than anything right now, the small diva wanted to launch herself into his arms, and have his let her that he was there for her and everything would work out. But there was a look in Finn's eye which told her they still had a long way to go. "So why didn't you tell me?!" He was angry, there was no mistaking the tone in his voice, "this is a time when we're meant to be closer than ever, and depend on each other, yet you ignore me! Me! Your boyfriend!"

"I didn't want to push you! And make you think of Quinn and Beth again!" Rachel was clinging onto lose threads as she tried desperately to defend her actions over the past few days.

"So you were just going to never tell me?!" He looked at her in disgust, eyes, like hers, filled with unshed tears, "like she never told me it wasn't mine?! How is /that/ any different? Were you just going to turn up to school one day with a baby and say it wasn't mine...that's worse!" He all but spat his word out making her flinch.

"I was going to wait until I knew you were 100% ready. I didn't want you to freak, and flip out!" Rachel was becoming aware their shouting match could be heard from down stairs, but she could only hope her fathers were giving her privacy. Although knowing them, it seemed unlikely.

"So you think I'm weak? That's just great! My girlfriend thinks I'm weak and incapable of being supportive when she's carrying our baby! Do you really think that little of me?! Do you think I'm some monster who wouldn't stand by you?! I love you!" His eyes were wild as Finn advanced on her, making Rachel feel about as big as a tooth pick. Deep down she knew she hadn't handled this well, and he had every right to be angry, but at the same time she was as lost as he was.

"You're not weak," she cried, tears flowing quick and fast down her face, "you're not!" Even with him bearing down her her, in full rage she wasn't scared. He wouldn't hurt her, not physically, even this angry. She was scared more by the though of the danger he was to himself, "you're strong, so strong, please Finn, calm down." In a last effort to calm him, she tried to reach for his hand, but he quickly withdrew it and headed for the door. "Where are you going?!" Her tone was more desperate from before.

"I can't...I can't be here right now," with a large hand on the door, Finn yanked it open, only stopping when he heard her voice.

"No! Finn, please! Don't go, don't leave," it was all becoming too much, her eyes were sore from crying to hard and her throat felt like it was on fire, "don't leave me!"

He looked back to see the girl he loved, more than anything, cowering in the corner of her room. She looked how he felt and a part of him wanted to pick her up, carry her to the bed and lay there at her side until they both fell asleep. But he couldn't. As he closed the door slowly behind him a loud scream erupted from the room he left, followed by insistent cries. He had to block it out, block it all out or he'll go insane. Finn shakily descended the stairs to find the house empty, there was a small note on the door which said;

Gone out to give you space and pick up some more cosmos before CSI, back soon! Daddies x

Finn sighed a small, "fuck". He couldn't leave her. Not in the state she was in. But he also couldn't stay, the walls of the house seemed to be getting closer and he felt like he was suffocating in Rachel's bedroom.

He threw open the front door and headed for his truck which we seemed to be the only safe place for him. On autopilot, he drove a little way down the road, then stopped the vehicle. It was the perfect stop to see Rachel's window from, and the dull light from inside. It was at this moment he allowed it all to sink in. A baby. It was weird, a year ago he was running through the exact same scenarios but with Quinn instead of Rachel. He thought, by now it would all seem real to him. There was still things he needed to sort out, still questions the both needed answered and conversations to be had, but at least he could collect his throughs a little better this time. The quarterback slowly lifted his hand to his face where his cheeks were moist from the tears which he didn't even knew were there.

A baby.

This time it was real, it was happening. It was going to happen to him and his Rachel. A girl he was in love with, that was a major difference, he loved Rachel. And she was scared. She was suffering for their mistake more than him, and he'd left her. But a baby. What if she had cheated, he doubted it, but it would all be in the back of his mind that at any moment it call be taken away from him, again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Note: Hey! First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! I love the ones where you tell me exactly what you think of a character or how thy handled something, even if you hate them for it ;) It tells me if I'm going my job right if I get a reaction, so thank you And please keep them coming! I might only post if I get like six reviews for each chapter...just an idea to know I've still got people who care. And for those who do, I promise to try and keep it interesting! **_

_**Secondly, I've had a really shitty week, so I'll probably be binding in my writing, which is good news for you guys! So I hope you like his chapter!**_

_**As always, REVIEW! Reviews equal Love!**_

It was freezing as he woke. Thinking the cold was the main reason for his early start, Finn tried to pull his comforter a little tighter round his body, but he was gripping at air. His eyes slowly open to take in his surrounding. A dull grey light filled the truck from the miserable shy outside. It was still early as he couldn't hear anything around him apart from his phone buzzing. He ignored it. He'd ignored it all last night, there must have been calls and texts from Rachel, his mom, Kurt and maybe even Santana, but he couldn't face them now.

Finn tried sitting up, but his body was stiff from the awkward position he'd slept in on the front seats of his trusty tuck. It must have been around one when he finally fell asleep, Rachel's light only went out an hour before that. And now he guessed it was about four or five in the morning. He was starving and tired, but didn't want to move. The boy's time alone allowed him to really think things through. Rachel was going to have a baby, his baby, and from previous experience the thing they needed right now was support. So he racked his brain about who to tell. She wouldn't dare tell her fathers yet, Hiram may stand by her, maybe, but Leroy would probably cut off his balls. His mom, was of course his first choice, but the thought of having that conversation again with her make him feel sick, she'd be so disappointed and Burt would eventually find out and Finn wasn't sure they were close enough to discuss this situation so early on in the relationship. One person who strangely kept coming to mind was Puck. They were friends, and he'd been through all this before, although it was Puck, who knew how seriously he would take this or how helpful he would be.

It didn't matter who they talked to, this was the sort of conversation he should be having with Rachel, and not himself. He just didn't know if he could face her. It was like she'd lost hope in him. Throughout the whole of last year she was the only person who never gave up on him, but hiding the baby from him because she though he couldn't take it just made Finn lose all respect for himself. He was messed up, but he was better. And teenage pregnancy is bad enough without his track record, but that didn't mean he was about to flip out and walk away from it if it all got too much.

Although last night he had. When he closed his eyes he could still hear Rachel's bloodcurdling scream as he walked away. The piercing sound was a cry for him, and he'd just left her. Finn was sure that until they spoke again that sound would haunt him. He was weak. If he was any sort of normal human being he'd have stayed, he wouldn't have let his own fears and anger get to him. But instead he left Rachel alone. If he was scared, she must be petrified. His poor Rachel having to get this far alone. Having to throw up, not sleep, and go through all the initial fears alone. Even the though of it made his stomach turn, what sort of a boyfriend was he? At this point, he looked up to her window. Of course there was no light on, and no silhouette could been seen through the curtains, but he hoped that she was alright and she hadn't cried herself to sleep last night. Although that was inevitable.

There was another buzz from his phone, so Finn finally gave in and looked at it. The most recent text was from Kurt, strange, normally his future step-brother was a strong believer in 8 hours sleep, but here he was up and hour before his normal time. There were a few missed calls from Rachel, but he glossed over them quickly not wanting to think about the worry he'd put her through. And two texts from Santana, one was asking if he'd spoken to his girlfriend, the other was her getting impatient and calling his The Hamburglar. There was one from his mom saying a simple, "goodnight, and remember to brush your teeth," which made him frown in confusion. But the majority of texts, along with three missed calls were from Kurt, asking where he was, what time would he be back etc. Then a few more panicked ones and finally a long message stating that he'd told Carole he was staying over at Puck's for a Halo Marathon. There was a sting of guilt in his stomach as he read that one, they hadn't been a 'family' all that long and already he'd forced his almost brother to lie to his mom, but Finn still wasn't ready to face them.

He didn't want to face anyone. Not Rachel, not his mom, not Kurt, and especially not the rest of the school. Plus he had bigger things to do then sit through Spanish, not understanding a thing being said, then glee, where they'd be finalising the performance for tomorrow's special assembly. Today he wanted to get his shit together as best he could...but after a quick nap and breakfast from a gas station.

Going to school was the last thing Rachel wanted to do as she took her seat in English. Her nights were now normally disrupted with the need to pee every hour or so, but last night had truly been the night from hell.

After her fathers were home her daddy popped up to see her, and she was still in the same state Finn had left her in. Immediacy Leroy started to question and blame Finn, but she assured him it was just her feeling a little sick, and she'd sent Finn alway herself so he wouldn't catch it. It was a massive lie and the small brunette was sure her daddy knew it was, but he went along with it, no doubt gossiping to his husband as soon as Rachel as out of earshot. It did mean they fussed over her until the two of them turned in for the evening, bringing her glasses of water, blankets to stay warm, and her Funny Girl DVD. However none of that eased the pain, there was only one thing which would and after trying to contact him all evening she finally gave in and accepted Finn wasn't coming back.

The rest of the night was worse from there. She dreamt that she was carrying Noah's baby and had lied to Finn, and when he found out Finn suddenly was sucked into the ground by a massive black hole. Rachel woke up sweating, tangled in her sheet, her pillow battered off the side of her bed. The second time she tried to get some sleep, she dreamt that she'd had the baby and was raising it alone in a basement somewhere, and there was a small bard window which people would walk passed ignoring her cries of help. After that she gave up on trying to sleep and just lay in bed waiting for her alarm.

Come morning and her fathers were still apprehensive about her going to school, and as much she dreaded it, she would have gone insane just sitting round the house all day. At least at school there was a chance to speak to Finn. But the seat next to her, usually occupied by the tall teen was empty. He hadn't been by his locker when she past it earlier, and no one had seen him all morning. In a way she expected him to hide away, and she didn't blame him for it. It was a lot to take in and Finn was in no fit state when he left the house last night. It was just toucher not knowing what he was thinking or doing. Rachel worried none stop about him, and seeing him last night made it worse. To think she was the one to send him back down that spiral was heartbreaking.

She tried to concentrate her thoughts on the lesson as the teacher entered and asked for silence, from her seat in front Santana looked back to check for sure Finn was a no show. The cheerleader had put her hope in him and all he did was ignore her and was now avoiding her. You could say she was a little paranoid, but when Quinn seemed to only want to mess with her position and relationship with Rachel, the raven haired girl had a right to over think every small detail. Rachel looked as depresses and out of it as ever, so she doubted Finn even spoke to her. He'd just gone home to play video games all night, boys were hopeless.

Life was so much easier went she ignored people. When she walked down the corridor, head held high because the rest of the world was beneath her...the phrase being right in more than one way. But for once in her life she looked out for the little person, literally. Befriending Rachel Berry had turned out to be a huge mistake. It only left her more vulnerable and helpless than ever before. And her lump of a boyfriend had only gone and make it 10 times worse. Last year had been a massive learning curve, and over the summer Santana couldn't lie, she'd had fun. For one she hadn't concentrated her time on having sex with whoever was free, she had a girlfriend now, officially. Well, officially to a few people. And they'd gone on small dates, and even had diner at Breadstix with Finn and Rachel. They'd laugh about how it made Finn look like a pimp, but he loved it. And on the days Finn was at Puck's, Rachel would spend the day with her and make her watch awful old films, but would repay her with letting Santana take her out shopping. That all seemed like a lifetime ago now.

The rest of the morning passed as mundanely as any other. It wasn't until lunch that Rachel decided to fix at least one thing from last night. "Hey, San," she said quietly carrying her lunch box to the glee table, but stopping for a second at the Cheerio's one to talk to her.  
Santana remained staring forward, into the distance with an icy cold expression fixed on her face, "how are you?"

"If you hadn't noticed," she finally came to life and whipped her head around to face Rachel, her high pony swooshing round too, "this is a table for the Cheerios. Unless we ask for your presence, which will never happen hobbit, I suggest you waddle on over to that corner where, hopefully, the darkness with hide your face so the rest of us aren't subjected to it, although I doubt anything could hide that honker you have on your face, which, if I were you, I would think about having surgically removed so the circus doesn't come looking for the escaped freak of nature who is half dwarf, half bird."

Santana's eyes were emotionless as Rachel searched them, her own filling with tears. The group of girls behind her were cheering and clapping, although Santana's face didn't chance from being completely blank. With a small nod and her bottom lip trembling, the small diva hung her head and walk swiftly out of the cafeteria, not wanting to catch anyone's eye. If she'd looked back, she'd have seen the Latina's eyes follow her out, and finally show some remorse for what she'd just done.

Walking into glee that afternoon, she knew something was wrong. The air was tense and everyone seemed to be on edge. Most of the group was huddled round Kurt, who was sat in a chair in the front row, legs tightly cross and phone in hand. His bottom leg was jigging insistently and his eyes was darting from the screen of his iPhone to dead ahead of him. Mercedes was by his side, a reassuring hand on fashionable boy's shoulder as Mike, Artie and Puck all surrounded him.

As soon as Rachel stepped in the room she met Santana's eye. Her expression was hard to read, after what happened at lunch Rachel was scared to make too much eye contact incase the cheerleader attacked again, but her expression didn't look menacing, more sympathetic and anxious.

"I'm telling you, I haven't got a clue! It's not my fault you used to to lie for him and his mom found out!" Puck was yelling down at Kurt, but it didn't faze the smaller boy.

"I didn't expect him not to turn up to school too," he shot back, "it was bad enough he never came home last night."

"Well that has nothing to do with me," Puck began to take a seat behind everyone else, "I haven't seen him since practice, and he came in later than everyone else."

Santana make a small squeaking sound, grabbing the room's attention as she stiffened in her seat, "what's wrong Sanny?"

"Nothing," the Latina tried to brush off her out burst. She could only fool her girlfriend though.

"What do you know, Lopez?" Kurt was on her quickly, not letting anyone go unquestioned.

"Look, lady face, I said nothing so I mean nothing," she crossed her arms under her chest, trying to keep her cool.

"Oh, please. You said something, didn't you? You couldn't help it and probably came up with come terrible line of insults about his weight, or intelligence, or something which set him off," Kurt spat at her from across the room. Rachel dared a glance over to the girl at this point and saw her face contort on disgust, her eyes twinkling with tears, "you just can't help yourself sometimes. And now he's out there somewhere, who knows where, all because you just have to constantly tear him and the rest of us down! You a miserable cow, Santana, and deserve unhappiness."

The chair scraped as he rose to her feet, practically scream at Kurt finally shocking him and making the normally collect boy flinch, "shut up! You have no idea, none! You live with him! If you're as close as you're making out, you'd know where he was! So shut up, Kurt!"

"You must have spoken to him yesterday afternoon, otherwise you wouldn't look so guilty," he yell, raising to her level of anger, "it's not like you could ever be nice to him!"

"That is none of you business," the fiery Latina was making a move to Kurt's direction, almost ready to pounce. Thankfully Brittany tried holding her girlfriend down, and Rachel intervened placing herself between the two. The room was stunned into silence as the small brunette drew all attention towards her. It was the first time most people noticed she was even there, they were all so concerned over Finn's whereabouts.

"Rachel!" Kurt sounded almost relieved, but not for interjecting, "where is he?"

"What?" She was a little taken aback by his abruptness.

"Finn! Where is he?! Last night he never answered his phone, so I assume, for the information I've gathered thought out the day, he was with you, doing...unsaintly things."

"He-he...we do anything like that, I can assure you."

"But he was with you?"

She hesitated, looking round at every face, noticing then that everyone was listening to every word being said, "not for long." She finally looked at Santana who seemed most interested of everyone.

"But where-"

"Alright guys!" Mr Shue clapped his hands as he entered, quickly grabbing the attention if the room, "today will be the last chance you get to practice your performance before showing the school tomorrow! So guys-Kurt? Kurt, put the phone away please, this is still technically a lesson," reluctantly, with a scowl Kurt put his phone in his pocket. "Right, anyway, guys in the auditorium, girls-" the teacher was cut off by a beep and buzzing sound, coming from Kurt's pocket, "phone off Kurt. I don't want to have to-"

"It's fine! Everything is fine," regardless of what Mr Shue said, the boy had quickly got his phone back out and check his messages, "he was at the tyre shop! My dad just told me." Rachel felt herself relax a little, knowing that Finn was safe. However, after reading more of the text, Kurt's face pulled into a frown.

"That's great Kurt, can we please get back to the lesson now?"

Kurt was sitting round the dining table, wedding magazines scattered around him, eagerly awaiting the return of his father, and hopefully future step-brother. Carole was behind him in the kitchen finishing off diner, normally Burt would be home a little later, but today, with Finn in toe, he was aiming to get home well in time before they ate.

"Have you told anyone about your idea? Getting the club to sing?" He called over his shoulder, one of the magazines open on a page of bridesmaid dresses. They looked he pervious night, as soon as they'd gone home from telling Finn, but were still not 100% happy with the choice. Today Kurt wanted to have it done, so he could concentrate on the next item on his list, flowers.

"Well, I only thought about it today, and it made sense. You and Finn are going to be a huge part of this wedding, and glee is an enormous part of your live. It's what brought you together, and therefore this family." Kurt smiled at the sentiment, "and it will get Rachel involved a suitable amount, and of course Puck, we've had him running round the house since he could run. And I'm sure you'd want Mercedes to be a part of the day, so why not the whole club? It would made the ceremony special."

"I suppose it does make sense, plus we can pair off most people if they're going to be groomsman and bridesmaids, so it will be symmetrically pleasing." He heard her chuckle so continued, "me and Mercedes, Quinn and Puck? They'd surely do it for a day, Mike and Tina, damn, I forgot about Santana...could we just not invite her? She's awful anyway, she calls Finn fat!" He was partly joking, but her presence, to him at least, wouldn't be missed if she weren't to turn up, "but who knows, with this assembly tomorrow maybe we'll get a new member!" He turned over the page to look at yet more colourful dresses, "and of course there is Finn and Rachel..." Kurt though for a moment. Should he tell her that Finn was over at Rachel's last night? He didn't know the whole of the story as Rachel left out the detail, but it was the last place Finn was seen.

"Of course!" Carole walked in carrying a bowl of bread, "and we need to find the perfect dress for all the girls, but I'm sure you're on to that," she gave him a knowing look, but Kurt's attention was drawn to the door as he heard it slam shut.

"I'm back!" His dad called, making his way to the dining room where the other half of the family was situated, "and look who I have with me!" When they came into view, Burt was pushing Finn forward, gently with both hand on either shoulders, in case he made a run for it. Finn looked completely zoned out. He was still in his jumpsuit blue uniform with his name sewn on his chest. His hair was a mess, which was the first thing to strike Kurt, and looked like it hadn't seen a comb since he left the house the day before, and he had grease marks all over his face. Normally he'd have changed into his casual clothes before leaving work, but today he looked incapable of even doing that. "Why don't you take a seat opposite your brother?" Burt whispered into his ear, and Finn blinked a few times before complying.

Both Carole and Kurt looked at Finn slightly concerned, and confused. She made her way to his fiancé's side as Kurt continued to watch Finn. "I came to the shop around three, just to finish off the afternoon and he was there," Burt explained in hushed tones, "after you got the call from school I wondered if that were where he'd be, but he normally doesn't even work on Tuesdays." Everyone was quiet for a moment, just watching Finn as he tried to stay awake, "I wondered if he'd been hit on the head by a tool or something when I found him partially passed out under a car. The guys said he'd been there since about nine that morning, just...working. They called my cell, but I'd had it turned off all day, so."

"But where was he last night?" Carole whispered, not wanting Finn to notice they were talking about him.

"I assumed you guys had tried to figure that out during the day," his dad turned to Kurt, "are you sure it was a lie when you said he was at the Puckerman's? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if this is some massive hang over."

Kurt lent over the table and gave Finn a sniff, "he doesn't smell of alcohol, and besides, Puck assured me he hadn't a clue where he was."

"Well, I'll call the Berry's if we can't get it out of him. He knows the rules, he can't sleep over Rachel's unless he has permission from both sets of parents, and neither of her fathers called to ask."

"He wasn't there either," Kurt watched as Finn looked over the magazines and read the titles, "Rachel said they spoke last night, but he didn't stay long. She was vague, but I believe her. That reminds me I need to tell her he's home, as he doesn't look up for a chat."

Finally, Carole took pity on her son and walked over, giving him a light shoulder massage, "sweetie? Why don't you take a shower, come back down for diner, then have an early night. We can talk about this in the morning."

"Are these the bridesmaids dresses?" He asked, pulling the magazine Kurt was looking at a little closer to him.

Everyone else exchanged looks of confusion and Finn glanced down at the glossy pages, "ummm, yeah, honey. I was thinking the glee club could sing us down the aisle. So you'd be a groomsman, with Kurt and the boys and Rachel and the rest of the girls would wear something like this," she pointed to the one she'd circled earlier.

It was red and figure hugging, which immediately set alarm bells off in his head, "no!" He said quickly, taking everyone else by surprise.

"No? What-?" Kurt was in shock. He and Carole as spent a long time discussing the bridesmaids dresses, the style, colour, designer, "and what makes you educated enough in the ways of dresses to completely go against my decision?" His brother may have been in a weird mood, but when it came to fashion, even on a good day, Finn opinion was irrelevant.

"Not that dress, nice colour, not design," he quickly looked over the others and saw a beautiful dress, which flared after curving round the bust perfectly flattering the models chest and allowing less restrictions on the stomach area which he was partially apprehensive about for Rachel since the wedding was set to be a few weeks away, "this one, or have them all in different ones, but..." his fingers outlined the dress a small smile spreading across his face as he imaged his beautiful girlfriend in it, her little bump perfectly hidden if you weren't to look for it, "this one for Rachel."

Kurt pulled the book from him and looked at it for a moment before eyeing him suspiciously, "I'm sure she'll be flattered you had such a strong opinion on her dress. And I suppose it does show off her legs, which are her best feature, and it will make it look like she had some boobage."

"I like the idea of having them in a different style, but same colour," Carole said kissing the top on Finn's head.

"Fine!" Kurt closed the page slightly annoyed that they had gone against his original choice, "but I get to chose each dress...except for Rachel's hers is already done."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note: Hello! Updates aren't going to be as regular now, as I'm busy. I'm hoping over half term I'll be able to get ahead thought. **_

_**This chapter was going to be super long, so I thought I'd just make it two instead. Remember, I don't hate Quinn, she was an amazing character in season one with so much depth and scope...RIB just ruined her in the rest of the seasons...anyway, here she may be seeming really unfair but you kinda have to sympathise with everything she went through last year. **_

_**Also, I'm aware Santana has been out of the loop a little, hence the next chapter, she was meant to be back in this one, but it got too long. **_

_**Please keep reviewing! Review make me smile :) ...and do a happy dance ;) **_

The rumble of students from behind the curtains continued as they prepared themselves. The girls had drawn the short straw are were to perform first. What they're prepared was a proper, full on, show stopping, skeptical of a performance, nothing that Rachel would have wanted, it was very dance orientated, and despite being such an iconic singer with outstanding vocals, the number didn't do her justice, but then again who really could pull off Beyoncé? Brittany would have to try. Despite Mercedes and Santana's argument which seemed to go on for days rather than a few practices, the compromise had been to let Britt be the soloist.

Quinn had choreographed and Santana practically threw a hissy fit until she got to have a final say on costumes. The emphasis being on 'Beyoncé', meaning their outfits had to have 'sex appeal'. At first Rachel, Tina and Mercedes had been apprehensive about the clothes laid out before them in the choir room a few practices before, and even Mr Shue had his doubts, but the three cheerleaders insisted they matched. So with the exception of Brittany, who was in her own sparkly silver leotard with only one full length sleeve and black stilettos, the girls were in black bodycon dresses with triangles cut at the side to show off some skin. While waiting backstage, Rachel had taken to wrapping her arms round her middle feeling a little too exposed.

The boys were in a huddle off to the side going over their performance. Neither teams had any idea what the other were performing, so it would be a surprise for both school and club when they got up on the makeshift stage.

There, sitting a little out of the group, staring into space, was Finn. She'd heard from Kurt that he was back in today. However, he'd made no attempt to find her or contact her. You'd have though it would be the first thing on his list; talk to pregnant girlfriend who you ran out on with no indication of your thoughts and feelings on the situation. However she didn't see him in lunch. He didn't turn up to the brief glee meeting at break, but he was here now. It was almost like he was avoiding her until he really had to. So there was noway she was going to crack, instead, just look from a far at his zoned out expression and complete loss printed on his face.

"Okay, quick group talk," she heard Quinn call from just behind the curtain as the rest of the school continued to mumble, waiting for Principal Figgins to start the assembly. "Don't mess up," there was a small snigger from Tina, but Quinn stern look silenced her, "I'm serious, as head cheerleader I do not want to make a fool of myself out there. Which reminds me, Rachel you're switching places with Tina," both girls looked at the blonde shocked at the last minute decision, "well, actually your switching with Mercedes who is switching with Tina."

"But that means Rachel is hidden behind Brittany, she's a dancer who we need to show off," Tina tried to protest, nervous about moving up into the front row and in the spotlight."

"She may be able to dance, but she'll look all wrong in the line up with me and Britt, plus we made a mistake with the tight dresses, Rachel looks bloated. And its not appealing to look at her bulging out of the dress," everyone eyes went wide at Quinn's crass comments as Rachel tried to hold her gaze.

"Quinn, that's a little-" Mercedes started.

"I'm going you a favour, sweetie," like so many times before, Quinn put on that so fake, but sugary sweet smile as she addressed Rachel. "Think about Finn here, his girlfriend being seen as the school's...baby elephant." Rachel was at a loss for words as, once again, she tried to hide her middle section, "think of his reputation, Rachel." Her words had an underbite to them, which made the brunette question what she already knew.

"Okay girls! Figgins is going to run some notices and do a quick introduction, then you're on! Are you ready?" Mr Shue clapped a hand on Santana's and Mercedes shoulder as he crept up behind them with the boys in toe.

Rachel dared a glance back at Finn, who's eyes were already on her, a fixed stare burning into her. In was so intense after their lack of interaction over the passed few days, that Rachel began to feel a little hot under the collar. He never said anything to her, just kept his eyes on her at all times, even during the performance. While on stage performing 'Run the World (Girls)' she dared a look to the wings and saw him standing, arms folded just watching her. Every now and again he'd wince ever so slightly that it was barely noticeable whenever there was any abrupt or aggressive dance move, but for the rest of the song he was hard to read.

To Kurt's dismay they boys had gone against a performance like the girls, and had opted to show the other side of the club. There was no dance routine, not dramatic lights and glitter costumes, just them and their instruments. However, Finn wasn't sat behind his drums, he was standing front and centre, microphone stand in his grip. She saw his lick his lips quickly before the music started and his rough, but soft voice filled the gym along to the lyrics of the Pretenders' 'I'll Stand by You'.

Unlike her, not once did Finn look into the wings. It was harder for him to let the attentional focus widen, he was at the front singing a solo, whereas she was shoved to the back and hidden. But she knew, with every word sung that he meant that performance for her. Could it have been all planned? Had they chosen this some from the beginning? Or was their little meeting earlier a little more than just a pre-show warm up and more of a last minute change.

Finn may not be the most technical singer in the club, or strongest or best performer, but give him a song which perfectly suits his raw talent and he'll give the deepest performance of the group. Every one was so direct to you, and so touching what it could easily bring a tear to anyone's eye. It was like you were the only one in the room with him.

When they finished and headed off stage, the guy began theist pumping and hollering at how well the performance had gone. All except Finn. Rachel watched as he walked straight passed the group without a word, picked up his bag and left. She took the opportunity, with her back turned on the club, to wipe away the few tears which had fallen during Finn's performance. He may not have had the words to talk to her at the moment, but she knew that performance was his way of saying sorry.

Twenty minutes later and a change of outfit, Rachel was in the school's small dance studio. Quinn's comments had given her the final push and she'd read ballet was a good way to keep in shape while pregnant, it was safe if she was careful enough and therapeutic. She was already a ballet dancer and would still be doing her normal classes until it really was too much, but in the meantime she was determined to stay as fit as possible though the nine months.

It felt nice to be dancing, even if she was alone. The quiet and stillness gave her time to reflect and let go of any fears and anxiety. Although it was after school, it was still early and a few people may have been hanging around, so as a precaution, Rachel had on a baggy jumper over her leotard and closed the door. There was still a window in the door, but she felt more comfortable.

Just as Rachel was getting into the swing if hints with her moments, the door swung open and giggles filled the room. She stopped mid pirouette and the flu cheerleaders formed a barrage at the door, "look who it is!" On of them stepped forward and looked down at Rachel who tried not to show any fear, "well done on your performance, it was truly spectacular."

The others laughter, Rachel knew they were just teasing but the curious part of her wanted to know where the girl was going with it, "why?"

"Because we weren't subjected you your screaming," laughter erupted from the girls and Rachel stood there nearly unfazed as the girls just go it it over with. "And we couldn't even see you and your huge nose. It really was the best performance that sad club had given."

The girls moved to the edge of the room and looked at her reflection in the mirror, and Rachel stood patiently waiting for them to leave, "are you done now? Do you not need to go to the mall and buy a ridiculously short dress or get your nails done?"

"Watch it Berry!" Another one called, however the leader of the pack didn't seem to mind, and held up a single finger to silence her friend.

"Probably, we take pride in our appearance," she eyes Rachel up and down a look of disgust slowly creeping on her face, "unlike you." Rachel felt her stomach sink as she cheerio continued, "you seem to have let yourself go, and are trying to cover it up with a hideous jumper." Like she had at the assembly, Rachel moved her arms protectively over her stomach, though it looked like the girls were done. They hung round the door outside for a minute until footsteps were heard down the corridor and the girls scattered quicker than they'd came.

Once gone, Rachel let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Upset by the whole confrontation, she gave herself a second to relax again by closing her eyes and a few long deep breaths.

"You never cease to amaze me with your talent, beauty, and strength."

Her eyes were still closed, but she knew that voice from anywhere, and a single tear trickled down her cheek when she head it. It had been days since he'd said anything directly to her.

"Finn?" She breathed out, finally opening her eyes which immediately landed on him.

"Come here, baby," he opened her arms and Rachel didn't need to be told twice.

In as little strides as possible she was safely back home in Finn's embrace. Her head settled comfortable on his check as she felt his chin rest on the top of it. His arms wrapped tightly enough round her to know that she was safe, but lose enough not to hurt her. "I'm so sorry," he whispered after a moment of silence.

"I am-"

"No, Rach, this was all me. All of it," his hands ran down her shoulders until he held her at arms length so he could look at her as he spoke, "I shouldn't have run off, I still can't get your scream out of my head. Every time I close my eyes I hear it, it killing me Rach! I'm going insane!"

Rachel shook his ands off her so she was free to move and cupped his hand this her hands, "Finn," his eyes looked everywhere but at her, "Finn, please, look at me." He calmed the minute her thumbs rubbed over his cheeks, "I forgive you. I forgave you the moment you left the room."

"But you only wanted to protect me."

"I know, and I still do. Which is why we need to be 100% honest with each other here on in. Okay?" He nodded, and she pecked his lips. It was the most physical contact they'd had in over a week. So it was no surprise Finn didn't let Rachel pull away.

His strong hands snaked her, pulling her small frame against his warm body, lips still attached. It wasn't long before his tongue run along her bottom lip, and Rachel's mouth parted to allow him entrance. Finn's hands moved to Rachel's head, holding it in place against his, his fingers getting lost in her long silky locks and their tongues did a familiar, yet still exciting dance.

The small girl let out a little squeak when her back hit the pole which ran along the side of the room. While Finn was attacking her lips with his, he'd managed to back her against the wall, "Finn," she whispered as he ducked his head to pepper kisses on her neck.

"Shh," he managed to get out as he continued to kiss her neck softly.

"Finn!" She giggled as his hand moved to her ass and he squeezed lightly, while lifting her her up on to the pole. Without thinking, Rachel's legs wrapped round his waist, heels digging into the back of Finn's thighs to pull him closer. She felt him smile against her skin, which only excited her more, "we shouldn't do this here, baby," she whispered in his ear. With her legs still tightly round Finn, Rachel put her hands on the pole either side of her body giving herself a steady lever to comfortably grind her hips to his.

The quarterback let out a low moan and immediately pulled back from her neck at the surprise contact, "well you're not making it easy."

A coy little smile spread on her face as she watched her boyfriend struggle to keep composure, "you miss me?" Her sentence held a double meaning as she looked down at the slight bulge in his jeans which was beginning to appear.

While she giggled, Finn took a moment to just look at the joy on her face, the last time they'd been properly together she'd been in such distress and upset, now was a beautiful contrast. Completely out of sync with the seductive atmosphere, he looked her right in the eye and almost whispered, "so much. So much it physically hurt."

Rachel stopped laughing and swallowed thickly, "me too." Immediately she launched forward to wrap her arms round his neck and burry her face in his neck, getting lost in his musty sent, the one she didn't realise she'd missed until she'd got it back.

They were sat on the floor of the dance studio, Finn's back against the wall which was a full length mirror and Rachel nestled between the space he'd created between his legs. Her body was pressed close against his and naturally within a few second of sitting, his hands had found there way to the slight swell of her stomach. If Rachel had turned around at that point she'd have seen the huge smile on Finn's face as he touched his child for the first time. It felt different from the time Quinn had left him fell her stomach when she was pregnant with Beth. This time he didn't feel the need to hesitate or ask permission. It was magical, there was no other word to describe it, but he could sit there all day in that position and there'd still be that thick air of questions they needed to answer.

"What are we going to do?"

There was silence in the room as Rachel pondered the question, it was such a blindingly obvious question she should had prepared an answer already, but truthfully she no idea. Of course it had played on her mind, and there had been a few sleepless nights where she replayed every situation over in her head, but she never got anywhere. Luckily for her, Finn spoke again, "we don't have to decide now, I guess. I mean, we need to decide if you want to...to get rid of it," she registered the sicken tone in his voice, and to an extent she knew how Finn felt about having a child. After seeing the way he went about it with Quinn showed that he wouldn't be against keeping it and raising the child, but would it be different now because it wasn't Quinn carrying it? "If you want to, I mean, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do, or-or feel like you can't do, I don't...I couldn't do that to you, Rach." He was audibly nervous with the stutters and stammers.

"I don't know," was all she said, rather weakly.

Finn nodded, to himself more than for Rachel's benefit because it's not like she was even looking at him, "okay, okay, alright. That's fine too. We just need to work of a plan together, right?"

The small girl in his arms sighed sadly. She never anticipated it being this hard to talk about, especially with Finn. The one person who she felt most comfortable and able to open up to, "right."

"I-I booked a doctor's appointment," he said hesitantly.

Rachel sat bold up right and turned her head to look at him, "what?"

He could see the panic in her eyes, "we don't have to, if you don't want to!" Her reaction wasn't what he expected and it made his heart sink a little. If she didn't want to go, did this mean she wanted to get rid of it. Finn tried not to let it faze him as he continued, "I only booked it incase, I just wanted...I need to know...it's stupid. I should never have assumed." He gave up trying to explain as the look on her face was making him regret ever wanting to see his child. All Finn wanted was to get out of the room, but he couldn't leave her, not again.

"When is it for?"

His eyes widened in hope, "an hour."

"An hour?" Her heart raced in her chest from both excitement and fear.

"Yeah...It was wishful thinking that you'd forgive me, I guess," he chuckled and looked away embarrassed.

Rachel cupped his chin in her hands, forcing him to look at her, "I'd better get changed then."

They sat in silence, hands held over the central console. Rachel watched them pass building and trees, cars and people, whereas Finn's eyes were glued on the road ahead. He'd wished they could have caught a bus or something, but then he would have revealed how nervous he really was, and now he had to be strong for Rachel. He'd thought long and hard about everything alone, but now Rachel was here everything was different. Yesterday night he was dead set on keeping it, raising it even. Thats what he really wanted before, but of course he'd go with whatever Quinn wanted, and he'd do the same for Rach.

They pulled up still in silence, he could hear her breathing it was so quiet.

"Rachel-"

"Ready?" She said cheerily, not even waiting for him to open her door for her, and already wiggling out of the truck. She just wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

As soon as they reached the waiting room, Finn ushered her to a seat and signed in for the both of them. The room was filled with all types of women. Some with partner at their side, holding their hand and whispering reassuring statements in their ear. Others were less romantic and looked to be in their third or fourth child and this was just a breeze. There were big bellies, small ones, round ones and barely there ones. Looking round at all the women Rachel began to feel a little consciousness of her little bump neatly hidden under her baggy jumper. What if she saw someone she knew? Or who knew her fathers? Was it too late to run away?

Before she could even get to her feet, Finn collapsed down into the chair next to her exhaling heavily. It was only now she saw the big bags under his eyes, and the way he could barley keep his eyes open. "I'll drive on the way back," she said quietly.

"No, no, no, babes," he gripped her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly, "I'm driving."

"But you're tired," she tried, weakly.

"You're the one carrying a baby around everywhere you go!" She smiled lamely, "I've got this babe, I'm going to look after you until you know exactly what you wanna do, then I'm going to look after you even more, okay? Don't worry about anything."

Her heart swelled with pride, deep down she always knew she could count on Finn. But truth be told would he be able to look after her if she decided to get rid of their child? If she took away the second child he though he had? "Finn, I-"

"Berry?" They both looked up at the desk where a nurse in teddy bear scrubs had called her name, "Is a Miss Berry here?"

"Right here," Finn answered for her, getting to his feet and helping Rachel to hers. She suddenly couldn't move. She'd been to the doctors before, and they done all the normal test, urine, blood, weight but this would be the first ultrasound. "This is the same doctor, right? I mean, I went to the school nurse and she said this was the guy she'd sent you to. Doctor Simpson?"

All she did was nod as panic filled her and Finn began to walk her to the room. Laying on the bed didn't calm her anymore, and Finn was beginning to notice the way she fiddled with the hem of her jumper, and how her eyes were darting from each wall to every item lined up on the cabinet, "Rachel? Baby?"  
She flinched when his hand barely scrapped hers, making Finn draw back. Their eyes locked and in that second they knew when the other was thinking. Immediately Finn regretted bringing her here so soon, and Rachel wanted to apologise for being so skittish. But there was no time to talk, "Rachel Berry," the doctor looked down at a clipboard as he entered the room, "it's not been very long, has it?" He looked up and smile at her, which she supposed was meant to make her feel at ease. It didn't. "I'm guessing you're the father?" He held out a hand for Finn to shake, which he did, but he eyes were still on Rachel. "Okay..." Doctor Simpson looked between the pair sensing the tense atmosphere.

He ran the usual tests, took samples, got her on the scales, and when Rachel was laying safely back down the doctor announced he'd do the ultrasound. Her throat went dry, her eyes wide in fear. This was the moment. The first time she'd ever get to see her baby, and maybe the last. The diva looked down at Finn who had stayed by her side though the examination without saying a word, but giving encouraging nods and smiles which helped her keep going. This was so daunting, with Finn being so supportive now, she wished she'd told him sooner so she wouldn't have had to have faced the first appointment alone.

"I'm going to has to ask you to raise your top, Miss Berry."

Slowly, eyes closed, she did it. As the jumper bunched under her breasts she felt Finn's hand over hers, pulling it away and soon after his other one gripped it to. Her eyes few open and she saw his glued to the scene by her side. It was blank at the moment, but somewhere during her pulling her top up Doctor Simpson had switched it on. "I'm just going to," he didn't even finish before the cool gel was squirted onto her belly and her stomach muscled contracted at the cold contact. "Right," with the scanner in hand, he began to glide it over Rachel's abdomen. Both sets of male eyes were in the screen as blurry pictures started to come into focus, while Rachel kept looking at the blue gel on her skin and and instalment glide over it.

"Here we are," the doctor muttered under his breath making Finn's eyes widen in excitement as he looked at the screen hoping to make out his child for the first time.

"Wha-wher-...I don't...I can't see it, are they there? Where..." the grip he had on her hand tighten in panic and he failed to make out the outline on the teeny tiny baby on the screen.

"Mr Hudson," the doctor's chair wheeled a little closer to the monitor and he freezes the screen so he could used both hand to point it out to him, "right here," his finger traced a white blot, "this is your baby."

The only thing Rachel could hear was Finn's deep intake of breath. She didn't dare look at the screen or Finn because she knew what would happen. She'd give in, that's how weak she was. One look at the child on the screen and she'd be in love. One look at the admiration on Finn's face and she'd cave. "I'll give you two a minute."

Once alone they were both still quite. He still had her hand in his, and he'd taken to almost stroking it, but neither said a word. Rachel remained looking at the gel and Finn at the the screen.

"We better get you cleaned up then," Finn finally said, breaking the suffocating silence. He startled her, she'd expect him to be gushing over the tiny baby he'd seen, but instead he sounded dejected. His hands let go of hers and he was already on his feet looking round the room for a towel of some sort. After a few moments he stopped and looked down at her, Rachel still wasn't able to bring herself to look up, "I shouldn't have done this."

"Done what?"

"Any of this. I shouldn't have knocked you up, I shouldn't have run off, I shouldn't have brought you here, I shouldn't," his voice lowered significantly until it was almost inaudible, "I shouldn't want this."

"I don't know what to say, Finn," she was just as quiet as he was.

"You don't have to say anything, Rach. I know. You won't even look me, let alone the baby. And I get it, okay? I understand. You have a huge future ahead of you, you're young," he ran a hand through his hair, making it messy, "and I'll do whatever you want because I don't want to make you do something you don't wanna do. I don't want to hurt you. We shouldn't have even come here, because it is hurting you...but it's killing me," she looked up at him and finally saw the tear tracks glisten on his cheeks, "so, can we just go? And we can figure out or next step tomorrow."

"Finn," he was so downhearted that she needed to do something, "you have nothing to be sorry for, this is my fault too, okay? We just want different...I don't think I can...I'm so sorry Finn!" She could hardly bring herself to tell him the truth. Automatically, without even knowing she'd done it, she looked over at the monitor which still had frozen on it the picture of their baby. Her breath hitched and a lump formed in the throat. It's hard to explain exactly what happened at that point, what make her feel so attached and protective, but it all happened in an instant. Her bottom lip trembled and she shook with tears as she looked at the small blob on the screen.

Watching her cry only made Finn want to break down too, but he promised he'd be strong for her, "Rach-come on, baby. It's going to be alright, no one will even know you were pregnant, we'll get through this tog-"

"I wanna keep it," she managed to sob out.

He froze half way between engulfing her in a hug and looked down at her, eyes the size of saucepans in shock, "what?"

"I want to keep it. I want the have a baby, I want to have a baby with you."

The tall boy's eyes began to fill will tears at the words he'd only dreamt of hearing come from Rachel's lips. Yes, they were young, too young even, but they had each other. And as far as he was concerned that was good enough, "you sure? Because this baby is half Hudson, they're gonna be really big and you're so tiny...I don't want to put you through this if you're not 100% sure this is what you want."

She took another long look at the picture of their baby on the monitor, "I'm sure."

Quinn leant against her locker replaying Coach Sylvester's words over and over, "it's been nearly two weeks and you've done nothing. You'll lose your position if you don't do something, and something fast Q."

She'd been thinking her plan over for a few days, and like any good meddler she wanted to bide her time, lead Rachel into a false sense of security then hit her. Although over the past week the cheerio had been out of the loop with the whole pregnancy. Ever since the Beyoncé performance Rachel had seemed back to her normal self, and her and Finn were inseparable making it next to impossible to get any information out of her.

All she needed to do for now, was rock the boat. Maybe get Beiste suspicious, and Finn uneasy. Then a week or so after completely open the can of worms on their little secret. It wouldn't be hard, she knew all she had to do was set up a few meetings with Jacob and get some proof and she was good to go, it was the little disruption before hand which she was struggling with.

She watched as the two people who'd been invading her thoughts so much recently shared a romantic gesture at Finn's locker before parting ways. He kissed her forehead, making Rachel giggle and his hand slowly began to creep over her stomach, but Rachel batted it way before anything became too obvious. The blonde felt a little guilty looking at her ex boyfriend now. He seemed a lot happier than how he was when excepting her child. And she was about to make his life just as miserable as she had done last year, except this time she felt like she was completely in control, which only make it worse.

She managed to silence those thoughts, whenever they arose, by thinking back to the days of back pain, swollen feet, hideous elephant sized clothing, the bullying and slushies. Her life was just as bad as his last year, except she lost everything, her pride, reputation, friends, cheer captain, family, even the baby! At least he gained something, he had Rachel. What did she have? Stretch marks for life and people still sometimes whispering Ben she walked down the halls. This year was her year to set things straight.

With that, she kicked off the lockers making a loud bashing sound and stormed down the corridor, a plan formulating in her head.

"What's got her all upset?" Rachel asked as a few heads turned when Quinn made her exit.

"Don't know," Finn lent down to peck her lips, "don't care." His hand was still wondering dangerously close to her stomach, so Rachel grabbed it quickly in hers.

"Stop it! I though I was the one who was meant to get all horny, not you," she teased, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm always horny for you, but now your boobs are looking amazing," Rachel quickly shhhed him, looking round to see if anyone was listening. Finn continued is hushed tones, "and I'm loving your little bump," he lent in to whisper in her ear, "did you know, you've grown again since last week at the doctors."

She blushed, it was adorable how into the pregnancy Finn was. Between classes he'd come up to her and say random facts like, "you're going to start craving things soon as the sickness wears off" and "did you know, baby Hudson-Berry is now able to move, and has probably hiccuped inside of you, meaning you have baby gas in your tummy."

It was sweet and adorable and to an extent showed he was taking it seriously, but with very fact he gave the clock continued to tick. In a few weeks she won't be able to hide.

**_Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: Hola! Well...literally just finished this chapter...naughty me! But at least I'm keeping to weekly updates :) **_

_**I know there are a lot of lose ends here, and it might be confusing. So tell me if I need to calm down with excessive plots. I actually didn't plan for Puck in this chapter, he just happened! **_

_**Pleas REVIEW! Had a lovely review on the last chapter, so thank you very much for making me frantically try to finish this chapter today! :)**_

_**Xx**_

Her fingers fished round the packet until she caught the last one between her two fingers. With a bright smile on her face, Rachel finished off the bag of carrot sticks and threw the rubbish into Finn's lap. "Hey!" He said, mock offended, "is that all I am now? A rubbish man for you?"

Rachel shrugged and took a sip from her bottle of water, "pretty much." Finn pouted and she smirked, capping her bottle, "and cook, and massage therapist," he rolled his eyes as Rachel counted his jobs off on her fingers, "and pedicurist, and travel cushion and-"

"Okay! Okay, I get the picture."

"You asked for it," they were sitting cross legged on the stage of the auditorium in their lunch hour. The small brunette lent back on one of her hands as the other rested on the small bump, which today was covered by one of her many chunky animal sweaters.

"Don't move a muscle," Finn suddenly said, trying to get to his back pocket.

"Why?"

Finally he managed to get his phone from his pocket and switched to the camera aiming it at Rachel. Her positioning was so perfect, she looked so natural and at ease. Finn had set himself the challenge of documenting every tiny detail of this pregnancy. He'd read online it was a nice thing to do, and it would be a nice surprise for Rachel, god knows she'll deserve it. "You just looked really pretty," he said with a little small looking at the picture on his iPhone. It was then a message popped up, ruining the moment.

"Am I not pretty all the time?" Rachel looked round the small picnic they'd put together looking for something else to eat. She was oblivious to Finn's frowning as he read the message on his phone, his complete look of despair becoming more prominent as he read on until, with a heavy sigh, he put the phone back in his packet. His mood now a lot worse than before. Rachel munched on a strawberry for a moment as Finn just stayed quite, looking into the audience, "what's wrong?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing."

"Well it's obviously something. You look like Christmas has been cancelled."

"Just...work," which was the truth although he hesitated to tell her the whole truth.

"Burt?"

"Umm," for a moment he considered telling her everything, but thought against it at the last second, "yeah, Burt."

Rachel nodded sympathetically, but her attention was averted to the strawberry in her hand "right."

Sometimes it was a blessing how she was already starting to get 'pregnancy brain' although he assumed it was the lack of sleep she'd been complaining about which made a lot of things insignificant or hardly register with her. During the day she just managed to keep going with school work and glee, no one suspected any differently, his girlfriend was the perfect actress. It was at night he got anxious, there was nothing he could do then. Everyday Finn would drive her home and stay, if he wasn't due at the tire shop, until eight, sometimes nine in the evening. But inevitably he was sent home every night, leaving Rachel alone.

"I should get a job. We need the money now, realistically. I know you've got the tyre shop, but really that's not enough anymore."

"No, baby," he looked at her desperately. This was the exact thing he'd planned to avoid, "it's fine. I have some savings too," he lied, " it'll be fine. I don't want to doing more than you already are, school is exhausting enough for you."

"But still-"

"No," this time he was firm, making her finally look at a him, taken aback with his tone, "I'm serious Rach, drop it."

"Okay," it was like being told off by a teacher in kindergarten for pushing over another child in the sandpit.

"Look...all I meant was, I can handle this," he tried to sound apologetic, but Rachel couldn't bring herself to look at him, "you just worry about keeping our peanut happy and healthy. Let me deal with the other stuff."

"Other stuff?" She repeated, quietly sulking to herself.

"Yeah, I promise I've got this under control," he watched as she picked at her skirt, it was amusing how childish she could sometimes be. "I-ummm...I can't come over on Saturday morning, but I'll be at yours as soon as I can in the afternoon, okay?"

"Why?"

"Something came up."

"Work?"

"Yeah...work."

"And I won't get to see you tonight because of the game."

A wave of guilt hit him then. He knew she hated being alone for too long with her dads as she was still trying to hid the pregnancy, but there wasn't much he could do. He had to play in the football game and he had to work Saturday morning, for Rachel, Finn didn't want to let anyone down. At some point it was inevitable that he'd snap, but until that moment he had to keep everything running smoothly on the surface. "I'm sorry baby, I'll try and get there before lunch tomorrow, better? Or Santana could keep you company?"

"Santana?" She looked at him like he'd just confessed he was a wizard, "I don't think so." Her friendship with Santana and converted back to almost how it was at the beginning of last year. Nothing.

"Haven't you spoken to her?"

"No!" She snapped at Finn, "and I don't plan to! She's been awful to me recently!"

"And you haven't to her?" He was almost as angry as her.

Rachel looked at him disgusted, "excuse me?! Are you blaming this on me?!"

"I'm not 'blaming' anyone. I'm just saying you've been hostel towards her recently."

"Hostile-"

"Whatever!" The quarterback was on his feet, packing everything away before the bell rang, "I'm just saying you've not been the best of friends to her."

She scowled at him, "since when have you had your head up Santana Lopez's ass?!"

"Rach, come on," there was no point I'm getting into an argument, he knew that much after last time. Rachel's hormones were all over the place, meaning her mood swings were insufferable. The smallest thing could set her off, and non pregnant Rachel's storm outs were bad enough, carrying a baby was ten times worse.

"No! I will not 'come on'," now she was on her feet trying to make herself as tall as possible to show some authority, however her 5'2 and a half frame didn't compare to Finn 6'3 and a bit.

"I don't want to fall out with you, I'm just saying maybe it's time for the both of you to talk," everything was packed away in a small basket which was swaying in his hand as he held out an arm for Rachel to wrap up in.

"And what do I say? Sorry I've been avoiding you, I'm pregnant?" Her anger was subsiding into upset, so before the waterworks could start Finn quickly pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her forehead.

"No, just try and rekindle your relationship, before it's too late. We're gonna need a friend like Santana soon." He was right, as soon as it was common knowledge that the young couple were expecting a baby school would be hard, having Santana on their side would he a god send. She just wasn't quite ready for people to know yet, even Santana.

At the end of the day Rachel was at her locker sorting of the relevant books she'd need to take home. Normally on Fridays she'd stay and watch the game with Carole and now Burt, but today had been a long enough without a football game added to her evening, so the small brunette just wanted to get home and rest. If Finn was otherwise engaged until tomorrow lunch time she could do her work in the morning and spend the rest of the afternoon with him.

While she planned her weekend she texted Finn to wish him luck tonight and tell him she'd probably be asleep by the time the game was over and if he woke her up he'd pay tomorrow. Knowing Finn, which she did, he'd probably be out on the field already, messing around with a ball accompanied by Puck and Mike. It was his pre-pre-game warm up to get focused before the rest of the team, as captain Finn liked to set an example from the start.

Tossing some sheet music into her bag, Rachel saw out of the corner of her eye a sea of red coming down the corridor. The cheerleaders. Strangely their leader, Quinn was missing from the pack. But it looked as thought they were heading off the the gym to practice before the game. Great. She'd hopped to be out of school before meeting them in the hallway.

"Look who it is! Hudson's very own, personal mascot," one piped up forming a huddle round her. All Rachel did was roll her eyes, ignoring them, hoping the group would tire and give up trying to provoke her. "Does the costume come in different colours? Or is it only hideous yellow for ogre dwarfs? Normally mascots are animals...I guess you could be a warthog. Or elephant with that honker and your stubby frame!" The red headed cheerleader looked please with herself as the rest of her friends cackled.

"Is there any reasons for you to be talking?" Rachel tried reaching for the top shelf to pull down her personal notebook which she kept for plans, lists, doodling, scraps of paper. But before she could reach it there was a sharpe shove at the small of her back, causing the girl to jerk forward into the lockers. To stop her body completely slamming into the metal, Rachel put her hands against the top shelf making it rattle and a few books, including the one she wanted, to fall to the ground which made the audience of people laugh.

The cheerio lent down to whisper into Rachel's ear, "don't talk back at me Berry, or it'll be more than a shove next time." With that, she gestured for the rest of the squad to follow her down the hall.

Once Rachel was sure they were gone she tried to straighten herself out, when she heard a quiet voice from just behind her, "are you alright, hobbit?" It was uncharacteristically soft for the Latina, and considering the only interaction they'd had in days was a snide comment about her obnoxious voice, Rachel was surprised at the genuine concern in Santana's tone.

"I'm fine, thank you," she turned to look at the raven haired girl, and sighed when looking at her possessions scattered on the floor around her. She'd have to bend down and pick them up which would be equally as humiliating as being pushed into her locker. As she knelt down and started putting pieces of paper into her bag, she noticed Santana come down to the same level to help her.

As they gathered up her things the cheerio tried to ease the tension, "I'm sorry, about...you know. But you shouldn't have-" She stopped talking, and even moving as she looked closely at the small photo in hand, "Rachel?"

The smaller girl looked up at were Santana was beginning to stand and the colour drained from her face in a second. She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick and she instantly recognised what it was Santana was frowning at. The sonogram. She'd kept it in the notebook since the scan and it had obviously fallen out along with the rest of her stuff, "it's...ummm..." Rachel was desperately trying to come up with a story, but words failed her.

"Is this what I think it is?" At that moment Santana showed no signs of anger, or upset, but only confusion as she pieced everything together.

Now at normal height, Rachel worried on her bottom lip and tears pricked in her eyes. This isn't how people were meant to find out, by her carelessness, they weren't supposed to know at all, "it's...it's not..."

A questioning eyebrow raised, Santana lowered the sonogram to look Rachel in the eye, just before the small diva completely broke down into floods of tears. "Rachel?" Now she sounded more alarmed as the reality of the situation hit her, and Rachel's behaviour over the last few weeks made sense. No wonder Finn hadn't come to her. No wonder Rachel had practically isolated herself to everyone but Finn. "Rachel, I-" It was too late. She had already turned her back as was walking down the corridor, tears still streaming down her face in shame and all Santana could do was look down at the picture still in held between her perfectly manicured fingers.

Finn came back into the locker room with a huge smile on his face. There was nothing better than the feeling of a good mess around with the guys before a game. He was pumped and ready for a win tonight. Coach Beiste had been amazing in training and they'd already got one win under their belts, and so their reputation was become the buzz between schools.

They headed straight for their bags to get changed, ready for the games before the rest of the team came in, but something stopped them just as they reached the bench.

"What's up, Coach?" Finn approached the woman, who's back was currently turned on them.

It took her a moment or two before she faced them. Her face showed some disgust, which scared the boys, they knew whoever or whatever had rattled Beiste would be in for a fight later. But Finn also noticed something else, pity.

She held up her hand and shook a bunch of magazines which Finn couldn't quite read until she slammed them down on the bench, "who's are these?"

The three teenage boys peered over to have a look. Naturally he assumed coach had stumbled along Puck's pile of porn. But the image of the front cover wasn't of a topless woman, but one carrying a small baby, asleep in her arms. They were parenting magazines. Both Mike and Puck looked baffled, and so was Finn to an extent. He had no idea where they could have come from unless Rachel had slipped them in his bag to look, but he would have seem them earlier when he came into the locker room.

"They were on top of your bag, Hudson."

Finn almost choked on his own breath, "what?" This was all news to him as much to anyone else. Yes, his girlfriend was secretly pregnant, but he didn't carry around parenting magazines. He read stuff off the internet and cleared his history so he wouldn't get caught. "I haven't got a clue where they're from!"

"Boys, I know the past history of this school," she gave Puck a knowing look, to which he almost looked proud, "but the one thing I want from my team is honesty."

"And I swear they're not mine!" Finn held his hands up defensively, technically he wasn't lying, just avoiding the truth. "It must be some sick joke the guys are trying to pull."

"I hope you're right," Beiste began to walk off to her office at the back of the locker room, "because I like to think you boys can come to me if you need to talk about...other stuff."

Finn and Mike watched her leave while Puck took a closer look at the magazines. The woman on the front looked familiar, and not just because she was hot and remained him of Mrs Jones who's pool he cleaned and liked to check out as he did so. He had a feeling he'd seem this face before, and the baby, and the pregnant woman on the next magazine. Looking a little closer he saw the dates each one was published. One was almost a year old and the others were a few months out of date. There's no way the football team had planned a prank for than long. So someone else had bought these I'm advance.  
Not that he was a detective, or anything, but the corned of the paper were creased so whoever placed them there must have read them.

And suddenly, it all clicked.

"I'm...I'm just-I'm going to check if...if my moms here yet," Finn announced. There was no way he could stay in that room with those magazines staring at he, egging him to tell the truth. So he slipped out of the locker room into the empty hallway.

He only took a few steps down the corridor before sitting against the lockers taking deep breaths. Finn didn't realises how frightened he was of the world finding out. He wasn't ashamed, at least he didn't think he was. He wanted this baby, and Rachel was keeping it, for now anyway. But whenever there was talk of babies or stuff that he could relate back to it, his palms got sweaty and his heart started to beat like it did when he sprinted down field.

"This belongs to you," a small, square piece of paper fell onto his lap. Finn hadn't heard San coming, too lost in his own thoughts to really notice the outside world.

Picking up the paper he noticed it was a photograph, but not just any photograph, "San, it's-it's not was it looks like."

"Cool it, Frankenteen. It fell out of Rachel's book, and she ran away crying. She practically confirmed it, and I wanted to give it back. I'd hate for it to end up in the wrong hands."

The fact that Santana knew didn't scare him. If this had all happened two weeks ago he would have panicked, but now he knew Santana, and there was no need to fear her. "She alright?"

"Rachel?" He felt her sit down next to him, neatly crossing her legs, "doubt it. It wasn't the nicest way of me to find out. But she will-I hope she will-fell better now. A little more weight off her shoulders and all."

"A little more onto yours though," he tried to crack a joke, but it was feeble. However Santana had the curtesy to humour the teen with a light, small chuckle. Then there was silence as Finn stared at the sonogram.

It was Santana who finally gave in and broke the silence before it got uncomfortable, "how far along is she?"

"About...12weeks 4 days...could be 5-fuck! I should know this stuff." Mentally Finn gave himself a smack for not knowing the exact date. And Santana saw him frown in anger.

"It's a day. I'm sure it doesn't make that much of a difference."

"It does to me," he whipped round to practically yell at her face, "I should know. I need to know. I have to know."

"Finn-"

"Don't you get it? I've basically done half of this before-"

"Quinn told you around now about Beth. You're just as out of your comfort zone as Rach-" the two of them were getting louder to be heard over the other. But Finn continued regardless.

"I know that Rachel is scared shitless, I am! But I can't be, I have to show her it's all going to be fine, it'll all work out. Do you really think Rachel is okay with this? That she can cope? Fuck no! I can't cope. I love her, I love her so so much, and I hate that I've put her through this," he took a break and his head slammed against the lockers as he looked up to stop any tears falling and showing signs of weakness. "That scream!" He blinked, and a single tear fell, "that goddamn scream!" He closed his eye tightly shut as he heard Rachel's chilling, strident scream echoed though is mind. Finn's arms came up to shield his face and clap over his ears, trying to block out the sound as his body scrunched up into a ball, making him look so small, like a child.

"Finn!" Completely petrified by the scene in front of her, Santana could only try and pull the teenage boy into her arms to offer protection, "Finn, it's okay, I'm here, it's all going to be okay."

His body seemed to relax as heavy sobs erupted from him, "I feel so guilty...like I should have known better. Like I should have protected her from all of this. And now everything seems out of my control."

The click of her door closing woke her. Despite what had happened at school, Rachel managed to sleep soundly last night. She didn't think much of the sound, figuring it was her fathers just checking in on her before they left to go to the antique show out of town. She squinted open one eyes to check the time, it was 9:15, so she could sleep in for a few more minutes and so let her eyes close again.

It was when the mattress behind her dipped with the weight of a body that the small diva became alarmed. But she couldn't move as large, familiar arms wrapped round her waist and warm palms spread on her stomach. Rachel raised her head to look over her shoulder, "Finn?"

His eyes were already closed and his cheek was squished between her shoulder and neck, "shhh. Sleep."

Too confused to go back to sleep she let him doze off as she placed her hands over his. He looked tired so she didn't want to ask questions just yet. Despite her plea he'd text last night after the game saying they'd won, he wish she was there, and he'd see her tomorrow.

But here he was now, a lot earlier then he said he'd be and he didn't smell right. Here wasn't that homely smell he often had. He smelled different. Curiosity got the better of her, "Finn?" She whispered after half an hour, "Finn?"

"Hmmm."

"Where have you been?"

"What?" He finally opened his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head.

"I know you haven't come straight from home, Finn," she knew he wanted and needed to rest but some of his behaviour was becoming suspicious, "I thought you said you were working this morning?"

Finn hesitated before shrugging off her question, "they didn't need me in the end."

"Right. So we're have you been?" he was being obtuse, and it was impossible to get any information out of him in this state. So Rachel got up, out of bed and over to her vanity to brush through her hair.

Missing the close contact of her body next to his, Finn pouted, rolling onto his other side so he could still watch her. He silently watched as she pulled the bedazzled brush through her silky-soft, chocolate locks. He pulled her pillow down and hugged it, "so Santana knows."

She froze halfway through brushing a curl, "yes," she said quietly.

"That's good."

"Is it?!" She whipped round to look at him, her hair spraying round her like the skirt of a dress.

"Well, yeah-"

"She knows. How long til everyone else knows?!"

"Rachel, baby...she won't tell," he sat up, legs swinging over the edge of her bed. Finn kept his head down, if she was this scared of Santana knowing who knows how she'd react if he told her about mystery magazine person.

"But this is just the start! How long until someone else picks up on it? Or-or I'm not careful enough?!"

"Baby, people are going to have to know sooner or later, look at you!" He gestured to her stomach which she wasn't hiding in her figure hugging tank top she'd slept in, "you're carrying a baby which is half a me! That bump isn't going to stay that small for long."

Rachel protectively hugged her small stomach, "are you calling our baby large? Tall...or fat?"

He chuckled at her. Her attitude had completely flipped since the doctors office and trying on all accounts to avoid looking at the baby, "they aren't fat. They'll be all cute and chubby." Rachel smiled down at her stomach as Finn got to his feet and walked over, "and talented like their mommy."

He stood behind her and massaged her shoulders as the two of them looked at their reflection in the mirror, "and like their daddy."

He smiled weakly, "tell you what, today we'll go to the mall and buy you some clothes and bras, because you've been complaining about that too. And we'll call Santana so she can see you're alright. She was really worried about you, still is." He probably scared her more blubbering like a baby in her arms for fifteen minutes, but Rachel didn't need to know that.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk to San today. But we can't buy anything, the first doctor's bill came through," she quickly got to her feet and went to her side draw pulling out an opened envelope and handing it to Finn to read. "We need to be economical here, Finn. Maybe I should talk to Quinn, see if I can have some of her-"

"No." He said sharply. There was no way he was having Rachel in Quinn's clothes. Now ay. No way in hell.

"I'm sorry," it completely slipped her mind how delicate that could have been to him, "but we need a plan to save money somehow."

"I told you I have money!"

"Working at the tyre shop won't cover this, Finn!"

"I have more then that!"

Silence. Finn suddenly looked uneasy and Rachel eyes him, "how?"

"It doesn't matter how-"

"Finn!"

"Trust me!"

"How?! How can I trust you when I have no clue what you're doing!"

"Fine! I got a second job!" He wouldn't tell her what, because the hours would worry her and she'd make him stop. But they needed the extra money. Granted, it wasn't much, but it would help keep them going.

"So you can have two jobs, but I can't have one?!" This wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. He thought she'd be sympathetic and try and persuade him to stop.

"You. Are. Not. Getting. A. Job!"

"Pregnant women work Finn!"

"But not all pregnant woman are still in school!"

"You're wrapping me in cotton wool here Finn!"

"Because I love you!" That stumped her, "I love you, I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I have to take care of you, have to." Rachel just looked blankly at him as Finn refused to look at her, "please...just let me do my job."


End file.
